Ravenwood
by Mequan
Summary: Amanda and her twin sister Elizabeth both turned 15 a year and a half ago,that's when it started. Being done with everything way too fast,everything you want just appearing, now they are going where they belong,a mystical boarding school called Ravenwood
1. The begining

Chapter 1: The begining

Author's note: please review, all comments are welcome, please tell me what you think of my writing, good or bad, doesn't matter to me ... Also if you feel you could give me some story advise or guidance please let me know... thanks

-Megan Elizabeth

"Beep, beep, beep." I lifted my head just enough to see the time on my alarm clock, 8: 00 a.m. "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift started to play from somewhere on my dresser. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and shut off the alarm but in the process smashed it to smithereens.  
"Man, that's the 3rd one this week!" I yelled at the crushed clock. I walked over to my dresser and searched for my phone. Finally I pulled out my silver LG enV and looked at the caller I.D. It was my mom, but it was a text message instead.

_Good morning, Amanda. Remember to wake your sister up. I wish I could be home to wish you both good luck at Ravenwood. I love you and will visit you soon.  
Love, Mom._

I grimaced and looked over at my sister, Elizabeth Taylor Bennett's, bed. My twin sister was under the covers and half way off the bed. I struggled trying to hold back my laughter. She was supposedly the more graceful one of the two of us, ha yeah right. I sighed and walked across the room to wake up the sleeping beast. I grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at her head. That did the trick. She looked up and then fell off of the bed. I finally couldn't help it. I let out one long musical laugh after another. Elizabeth stuck out her tongue and stood up and brushed herself off.  
"What was that for?" she asked accusingly.  
"Mom told me to wake you up," I replied innocently. I flashed a toothy smile and walked into the bathroom so she couldn't hit me with anything. It took me 30 minutes to shower, dry my hair, and put on some makeup. I took a chance and ran out of the bathroom and was on my bed dressed in less than 5 seconds. I chose a blue short sleeve shirt, my skinny jeans, and my faded white jacket that I had gotten for my birthday. I looked for Elizabeth and she was in our closet trying to flatten her hair.  
"Do you have to do that? You know the wind will fluff out my hair!" she half screamed while crushing the brush in her hand.  
"Umm sissy, your brush is…." I didn't finish because she was just getting madder.  
"Why does this have to happen? I'm tired of destroying everything. I'm tired of having to change schools all the time just because we have these stupid powers!" by this time she was on fire. "Water" I whispered. Water came out of nowhere and fizzled out her fire. She was now perfect. My water had flattened her hair. I walked to her and gave her a big hug. We turned to look in the mirror. We looked almost exactly alike except I had wavy, curly hair halfway down my back (she said I looked like Taylor Swift, yeah right) and she had straight hair. I had blue-green eyes with a tint of gold while she had chocolate brown-colored eyes. We both had a golden bronze color to our hair and we both were 16. Most people had trouble telling us apart. When it came to powers though, we were nothing alike.  
We both were super strong, but I had the ability to run as fast as…. Well honestly nothing that I knew of could run as fast as I could. I also had powers over the elements, you know like wind, earth, water and fire. All I had to do was say their name and will them to do something (I'm still experimenting). Elizabeth could make anything she wanted materialize in her hand. I wish I had that gift because right now I could go for a pizza. The thing that bothered her was that she couldn't control her gifts. O yeah, one other thing when Elizabeth gets mad, she sets on fire, Not a very redeeming quality. Oh another thing … even though we do have powers... There are some consequences … like for instance whenever we meet somebody and say their full name we can't help but say their middle name as well.

"Amanda Marie Bennett!" I looked up and Elizabeth was half packed and ready to go to Ravenwood. I looked at her clock since mine was still broken and it said 10:00 a.m. I sat here for half an hour staring at my reflection trying to explain this whole mess.  
"Mandy, are you okay? You don't look so good." Elizabeth came up to me and felt my head. In her hand materialized a thermometer. She put it in my mouth and looked at the clock.  
"5 minutes Mandy." She said sounding like mom. Elizabeth really took care of me. She was 2 minutes older than I was (big whoop). She treats the minutes like they are years. I remember her taking out the thermometer but it went black after that. I struggled to open my eyes but they felt like they were glued shut. Finally I got them open, but I was not at home or in Ravenwood from what I could tell. For some strange reason I was running.  
"Elizabeth?" I tried to say but nothing came out of my mouth. I looked around and realized I was in the woods. The trees seemed to disappear from in front of me as I raced through the thick under brush. The ground seemed as fluffy and silky as a cloud and not like the ground should be. I looked down and realized that had no shoes on. The ground was littered with fresh autumn leaves and the trees half empty but still enough leaves to make them beautiful. After what seemed to be 15 minutes I came to a clearing, in that clearing was a girl lying on the ground with her eyes closed and a faint glow radiating off of her skin. I immediately recognized the strange girl that I had never met before and knew the purpose of her being here. She was Julia Faith Myers. She had the power to zap wherever she wanted and invisibility, she could also catch anything you threw at her, no matter how far. She was going to become my best friend, and I felt very protective of her. I ran closer and took a good look at her. She had dark chocolate colored hair that reached about a fourth down her back with big, soft curls that mirrored mine and hazel green eyes (her eyes were not open so I don't know how I knew that). She had a clear and glowing tan complexion, as well as a very small cut under her left eye. I wanted so bad to go over and wipe away the blood but something held me in the exact place I was standing. She was wearing a cute blue and white sundress, and flip-flops. Julia's toes were painted gold and blue. Even though she was not standing I could guess her height at about 5'0 to 5'3 feet. I was suddenly certain that I was not awake because I was recognizing every random detail about Julia and where I was. The clearing we were in was the most beautiful pasture I had ever seen. The grass was a bright green and covered in yellow, purple, orange and green leaves. There were little blue and white flowers sprouting all around Julia. The sun was peeking over the trees lined around us. Most of them looked like pine and oak trees, they were all very tall but full of bright leaves. The sky was red and blue.  
"Twilight," I tried to comment but still nothing would come out of my mouth. Twilight I remembered from a class was the safest and strongest time for us immortals. I looked back at Julia and her skin was glowing gold. I looked at my skin and it was also glowing but it was a faint baby blue. I looked around and the meadow was glowing as well but not so much a color as just glowing. Every part and every plant was glowing. Suddenly something made my eyes come back to the girl in the middle of the strange meadow; she started to glow even brighter. Then her eyes opened, and her perfect eyes were the epicenter of the bright light. I almost couldn't look away, I didn't want to look away it was so captivating. But I suddenly felt my own eyes open and the beautiful picture in front of me vanished and was replaced with my bedroom. I had never realized how big my room was but now I could see that it was probably twice the size of a normal bedroom. Since Elizabeth and I share a room we had the construction workers bust down a wall to make the room big enough for us, we even had two bathrooms. Our room was painted blue, green, and silver in different murals and designs most were swirls and stripes. We each had a full sized bed an equal distance across the room from each other; mine had a baby blue and silver comforter with an intricate design. Elizabeth had a lime green and silver along with some white but the same pattern. My bathroom was green and white; Elizabeth had a blue and white bathroom to match. We each had a few shelves and bookcases (I have the most bookcases, I love to read) and on the big desk next to our balcony window was our big flat screen computer/ TV. For me it was way too extravagant because it reminded me of those rich snobs that lived next to us. To me it was mind-boggling how much I noticed in 5 seconds. And that was all before I noticed Elizabeth sitting on our couch in the corner.  
"I see you have woken up," she said casually from the couch. I looked over at her and she was intently watching me with a look of worry upon her face.  
"I was asleep?" I asked sounding muffled, I still wasn't sure that what I had seen was a dream. It was just so real.  
"You've been asleep for about 2 hours. We aren't due at Ravenwood for a few more hours so I packed some of your things already." She rambled while taking my temperature for the second time. She grabbed the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it.  
"Well, you are back to normal now." Elizabeth said sounding a bit shocked. I looked out the window at the sky.  
"It was a dream?" I asked again. I couldn't get over the fact that it was all a dream. No way was it a dream; it was too real. Everything about it was absolutely real. Elizabeth looked at me with wide eyes.  
"What did you see Amanda?"

I turned my gaze back to my sister and flashed back to my dream.  
"A girl," I replied in a distant voice. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Okay well I did see a girl but it was … unlike any dream I have ever had. It was so real. I started out running in the most beautiful forest I have ever seen. And then ended up in a meadow or pasture, I'm not sure what you would call it, but the meadow was glowing, I was glowing. And as soon as I saw the girl, I knew everything about her. I knew her name, and what her power was, and that she was my best friend."  
All Elizabeth could do was gawk at me. Before she could ask me anything else dad came into our room.  
"Mandy what are you still doing in bed? Come on you only have an hour and a half before you have to go to the boarding school." Dad had a special nickname for each of us; mine was "Mandy" or "Mandy May". Elizabeth's was "Liz". Anyway, Dad came in and dragged the bed spread off of me and pulled me off the bed.  
"Ha ha Dad I was up! See; I'm all dressed, you can't find any one who can get dressed faster than me!" I started to laugh and ran out of the way before Dad could grab me again. I stuck out my tongue and raced around both of them. An hour later we were all packed to go to our new and strange boarding school a half-hour away in Summerville, South Carolina.


	2. Friends for a lifetime

Chapter 2: I make friends

Author's note: Sequel chapter to The begining

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is ..." I was singing along to "Waking up is Vegas" by Katie Perry. My hand was out the window making waves as we passed by different scenery. I had on my Ray Ban sunglasses and was sitting in the front of our Mustang convertible. I had gotten a burgundy one with a white stripe on it for my birthday. Elizabeth was sitting in the passenger seat sticking her tongue out at me. I loved my car, not only because it was a Mustang, but also because it went FAST. I mostly preferred to run but when it came to cars, it had to go fast. I looked at the speedometer, 60-mph. That was only because there were cops around; I liked to go over 70. Even though I had just got my license a year ago to me it felt like running, second nature. Most parents would never let their kids do what we do, but then again we aren't ordinary kids. I turned up the radio and started to sing just a little bit louder.  
"Why don't you ever go and show somebody your talent?" Elizabeth asked from the other side of the car. She was referring to my singing talent. I was pretty good. I had a little country twang to my voice when I sang though. Elizabeth thought that I should "share my gift with the world". I through my car pillow at her and started to sing again. When the song was over, Elizabeth turned the radio channel to a Taylor Swift song, "Change" to be exact. I started to sing again, I knew all Taylor's recent songs. My favorite 3 was Hey Stephen, You Belong with Me, and Fearless (in that order). I looked in my rear view mirror to see if anyone was behind me. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through my hair and sped up. Suddenly my phone started to buzz and play "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw (Dad picked it out) and immediately knew who it was. I grabbed my phone and hit send.  
"Hey dad," I said into the phone.  
"Hey sweetheart, how is the road trip going?" he asked. I looked at Elizabeth and smiled.  
"It's going good, Dad. Elizabeth is still trying to get me to sing for a living though." I replied teasingly. I stared out past the windshield into the never-ending orange trees and hilltops.  
"Hey Dad I see the sign, I have to go." I told him as a big sign that said "Ravenwood" came in to view. He said goodbye and hung up. I looked at Elizabeth.  
"You ready?" I asked her rhetorically. She smiled and took a deep breath.  
"Not at all. Let's go." She sighed and smiled another big smile as I turned into the drive of our new home. When we pulled into the drive, and everybody in the parking lot looked at us. Not like a stuck up stare but more curious. I parked the car in our designated parking spot (there was a sign with our last name on it). We were right beside Liz's white corvette that we brought up yesterday. Next to her car was a black Mercedes Benz in front of the sign with the last name of "Myers" on it. Next to it had the same name but an empty parking space.  
"Hey, that is the name of the girl in my … dream." I commented struggling on "dream". I looked around some more and saw that next to the Mercedes was a midsized white Range Rover. And next to my space was a dodge Viper the color of the midnight sky and one of my favorite colors, blue. The names on both parking spaces were "Turner".  
"Who is that?" Liz was referring to the red flame colored Lexus LS 460 pulling into the space behind us. She was looking directly at the driver. He had light honey brown hair. His hair was both messy and curly but very cute. He had a tan complexion and from what I could tell grayish gold eyes. He looked right at Elizabeth and smiled. He had perfect pearly whites. Elizabeth blushed and smiled back.  
"That's Matthew Lee." A voice said from out my window. I looked around and jumped 2 feet in the air. There standing outside my car was the girl in my dream, only missing the glow and the blood on her face.  
"And you are?" Elizabeth asked her. I didn't look away from Julia and answered my sister.  
"That's Julia Myers," I replied. Julia looked at me and beamed, obviously pleased with something.  
"Yes, that's right. I'm your roommate. My sister is also your roommate." Julia kept smiling as she opened my car door and helped me out.

"Has anyone told you that you look kind of like Selena Gomez?" Elizabeth asked her teasing. She laughed but didn't answer.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled as I slapped her in the arm.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look kind of like Taylor Swift?" Julia asked me. I laughed and Elizabeth almost jumped up and down.

"I always tell her that!" Liz screamed, while trying to hold back laughter. I rolled my eyes.  
"This is my best friend," I said breathless as we finally got focused again. Julia looked from me to Elizabeth and just shook her head yes. I gave her a big hug, and turned around to look at the car behind us. More people had come behind us to form a group. I recognized the guy Julia called Matthew, but one boy caught my eye and held it for a long time.  
"Amanda, are you broken?" Elizabeth was laughing while trying to get me to look at her for the 4th time in the last 5 minutes.  
"Oh, I see who she sees, that is Conner Andrew Turner. He has the parking space next to her. He is my boyfriend, William Blake Turner's cousin. He is single right now if you are interested." Julia told Elizabeth but the last part was directed at me in a teasing voice. Julia seemed to know everyone around here. The guy I was looking at was the most beautiful person ever. He looked like an angel. He had wavy black hair and dark blue eyes, almost the color of his car but much prettier. He was about 5'7 and had a little bit of muscles. He reminded me of the guy in Taylor swift's video for her song "Love Story". He was wearing a Carolina gamecock T-shirt and khaki shorts. He started to laugh and I almost couldn't breathe, he had the most musical, entrancing laugh. And his teeth were perfect. I suddenly thought that maybe I was being a little biased. I looked to the guy next to him and realized that he must be William, or "Will" as Julia call him. He had dark brown almost black hair that was straight but wavy at the same time. He was about 6 foot with a strong stature. Will had hazel eyes that looked mocha with a tint of gold today. He was wearing a green and white shirt with the identical khaki pants as Conner. His shirt brought out his eyes, I noticed. They were all leaning against the Lexus now and laughing about something. I felt something tugging on my arm and had to turn to see what it was.  
"Come on, I think we have seen enough guys for one day. Let's get your stuff settled in." It was Julia that brought me out of my trance. She was leading us with our entire luggage to the huge building in front of us. I took one last look around and saw the most expensive looking Porsche I have ever seen pulling into the space beside the Lexus. It was silver and had white and pink stripes fluttering about in the paint design. Out came the snootiest looking girl I have ever seen. She had highlighted blonde hair (you could see some of her dark roots) and looked like she was trying too hard when it came to make up. Her eyes were gray, I could tell from where I'm standing. She had on a really short mini skirt and tight pink top. Her sunglasses had the symbol for Gucci. She was carrying a coach handbag and wearing a diamond necklace. She walked right over to the boys and started to hug on Matthew. I looked over at Elizabeth and she just looked away from them.  
"So, who is that?" she asked in a small voice. Julia looked at the girl and stuck up her nose.  
"That is Madison Paige Woods. Stupid IT girl. She is the snobby rich girl here that everybody hates but wants to be. She is ruining Matthew, they have been going out, but she controls everything. She is a … brat and she knows it." Julia was now glaring at Madison, but Madison was too involved with the boys to notice. I looked at the hurt feeling on both of the special people beside me and smirked.  
"Do you want to see some of my powers?" I asked them smiling. Julia nodded and Elizabeth smiled. "Wind" I whispered loud enough for them to hear. I pointed to Madison. She was caught in a vortex of wind, her hair flying everywhere and her purse flew over and landed in my hands. Her sunglasses flew off and landed on the hood of her car.  
"Water" I whispered again. The vortex slowly faded away and she was covered in water. She looked around and screamed.  
"Who did that?" she yelled looking around. I looked at Elizabeth and smiled. I ran over to Madison and was there before she had turned around.  
"Hey. Is this yours?" I asked her. She turned around and jumped. "Wind" I whispered, her purse started to float around me and I couldn't help but laugh. Matthew, Conner, and William were all laughing. She glared at me and grabbed her purse.  
"So, did you do this?" she started to look me up and down, making up insults no doubt. I smiled innocently.  
"No, your purse just flew over to me. I bet the person who did this is incredible though." I flicked my finger and a sphere of wind appeared in my hand. "I'm Amanda Bennett by the way." I turned to Conner and smiled and winked at him. Madison sounded like she was going to explode but I was gone before she could even blink.

When I returned to Elizabeth and Julia, they were both almost lying on the ground laughing. I turned around just one more time, and Madison was glaring at me.

"I haven't seen anyone do that since 7th grade. Jenna Carter. And the only reason she did it was because Madison bullied her and said Jenna didn't even have any powers," Julia informed me. When I turned around I saw Madison wasn't the only one looking at me. Conner had a devilish smile on his face as he gazed in my direction. I heard a cracking sound and looked at Madison; she was crushing her Gucci sunglasses without even realizing it, somehow I found that satisfying.


	3. Welcome home

I finally turned my back on the scene in the parking lot and followed Julia to the dorm. Our dorm was in building A, which was absolutely huge. There were about 12 dorms per building and about 6 buildings. I noticed that the plaque on our building said "girls". When we opened the door it opened up into a common room, it was huge! There were about 5 computers scattered around the room and one 46' inch TV. Not only were there 3 huge leather sofas but also 10 assorted-colored beanbag chairs. I noticed a juice/ snack bar in the corner of the room. The whole room was painted a bright blue with different murals and design in many different colors on every wall.  
"This is the Faure, or basically common room. Every dorm has a TV, computer, and fridge, Oh, also a microwave." Julia said while guiding us along. Suddenly a girl that looked almost just like her, only maybe a year younger came over to us.  
"Are these the ones?" she asked Julia. Julia smiled and nodded. She turned to us.  
"This is my sister, Alexis Hope Myers. She will be living with you, Liz. Or at least share the same bedroom as you." she turned to Alexis. "This is Amanda Marie Bennett and her sister Elizabeth Taylor Bennett. You can probably get away with Mandy or Liz though." she smiled as we shook hands and hugged. I felt like I had known them all my life rather than 20 minutes. I took a better look at Alexis and realized that both her and her sister had the same hazel green eyes. She had almost the same color black hair as Conner, but hers was down to her shoulders and the total opposite of her sister's curly hair. Alexis and Elizabeth seemed to act like old friends or something. They were inseparable.

After about 20 minutes talking with the girls in the common room, Lex and Jules (Julia's nickname) showed us our dorm. We walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door with "Amanda, Julia, Elizabeth, and Alexis" painted all over the door. First they were in big bright colored letters in the middle of the door, and there were also mini names all over the door. It was pretty cool looking. I looked at Alexis and she nodded. I reached out and grabbed the door handle. I pushed the door open and peered into the room. The living room was as big as maybe two living rooms. There was a 32' inch flat screen sitting on a mahogany wood entertainment center. In the middle of the room were two sofas, one blue and the other lilac suede. 4 beanbag chairs were scattered around the big room. The floors opened up to a sea blue color with the walls a nice neutral brown. I personally did not agree with the floor color. There was a huge old-time blue fridge in the corner next to the computer desk with a microwave on top. I looked across from the desk and out the window and saw a huge field with guys throwing footballs. I dropped my bags and slowly walked to the window. I was looking past the guys and the people with dogs at the woods. They were the exact woods as in my dream, except they had all of their leaves. I heard a whistle coming from below the window. I looked down and saw Conner waving from below. I smiled and waved back, looking for anyone else. All the guys were yelling at him to bring the ball back to the game that he had in his hands. He turned around and yelled something back, but immediately gazed back at me. I looked at the girls looking over my shoulders and they all raised their eyes at me.  
"Hey," he yelled up to me. I laughed and looked back down.  
"Hey," I called back.  
"Conner right?" I asked smiling still.  
"Yep, Conner Turner at your service." He replied bowing and dropping the football.  
"I'll remember that." I said while laughing in a teasing voice. I looked back at Julia who was still sitting in the chair beside me and stuck out my tongue.  
"Amanda, right?" he asked ignoring the yelling behind him. I could feel the color come to my cheeks.  
"You can call me Mandy," I replied. He finally responded to the yelling by throwing the ball and hitting the loudest one, Matthew in the gut. Yet still he stayed planted under our living room window.  
"Mandy? I'll remember that." He said more serious than I was but still teasing. He smiled a breath taking smile and winked, and then he disappeared. I finally met my match, he ran as fast as I did. That must have been his power or one of them. When I finally found him again he was back in the football game. He saw me looking and smiled the same smile that took my breath away and still managed to catch the football without looking. I begrudgingly looked away and decided it was time to face the girls.  
"That was so sweet that nothing could ever be as sweet." Julia said as I looked at her and flashed my pearly whites. Elizabeth was gawking at me while Alexis who was sitting next to her was almost crying.  
"Wow is all I can say." She said still looking shocked. Julia looked at me and made a pout face.  
"William never did anything like that for me." She said while looking out the window at her "man" throwing the football. She sighed and looked back at me. "Lucky."  
"I love this school." I breathed looking at the ceiling. I heard a lot of laughter but never looked around to see who it was.  
"OK time to see your room." Julia finally said. She pointed towards the two doors across from the window. On one door was a sign that said "Mandy & Julia" the other said "Elizabeth & Alexis". Our sign was in purple and theirs' was in blue. Julia led me and Alexis led Elizabeth. Julia opened the door to a purple room that was in-between lilac and a medium purple color with one blue wall with a window. The bedding was purple and blue. The sheets were a pretty teal color and the comforter was a deep purple with blue flowers on it. We each had a full sized bed that was next to each other. Mine was nearest the window. The beds had intricate white headboards and there was a big white desk on the wall. In between the beds was a medium sized nightstand big enough for the both of us. On the walls was some of my photography. For example some of the scenery pieces and some pictures of Elizabeth from far away so you could also see the scenery, but there were also pictures of Julia on the walls as well. There was a big mural on the back wall of a crescent moon design. It was white and had a lot of blue detail around it. I thought it was beautiful. I took a closer look and saw Alexis's signature meaning that she painted it, I was very impressed. I looked at Julia.  
"Wow, it's perfect. I love the mural." I said pointing to it. She just smiled. I went over to the big window and took a seat on the light purple and blue window seat. I looked out the window and saw that the guys had stopped playing football and were heading to their dorm. William waved to Julia and Conner turned around to see who it was. He smiled and waved, and I waved back. Matthew waved to somebody too. I looked to the next window and saw Elizabeth. She was beaming at Matthew. I knew something was there between them. So for that one moment the universe was in check. If only it were more than a moment.  
When we finally made it to bed after everything was settled it was about 11:00 p.m. I looked at the clock on the nightstand to make sure, 11:15 p.m. I was lying in my bed looking at all the stuff we put up in so little time. There was a 3-foot tall bulletin board on one wall, and a lot of pictures of us on it. All 4 of us did up the bathroom. It was a … well it was one bathroom that both bedrooms connected to. It was huge though. There were two showers and two bathtubs. Also three sinks with one huge mirror and counter. We did the design French style. There was already wallpaper on the wall with the Eiffel tower and "Paris" on it, so we added a bunch of matching accessories. A lot happened in one day. I got into a "fight" with the stuck up girl, I met a guy, and we still had time to fix up the dorm. After a lot of thinking I redirected my gaze to out the window. I just stared up at the stars, and that worked because the next thing I remember was the clock waking me up.


	4. The Girls win

"Beep, beep." I lifted up my head enough to see the time on the clock, 8:30 am. "Ugh." I slapped my hand down on the snooze. It didn't break. That woke me up. I looked at the clock and it was made out of steel and painted to look plastic or something. I looked over at Julia and she was laughing.  
"That's what I thought at first too. It's reinforced so we don't break it. Trust me it saves a lot of clocks." Julia was heading into the bathroom. I followed her and found both showers free; which meant either the other girls have not woken up yet or they were already awake. I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and walked over to a shower. I jumped in and turned on the hot water trying to sooth my muscles. After about 15 minutes I was fully washed and out of the shower. I put on my robe and walked into one of the two walk-in closets. I looked through the racks of clothes and found some faded jeans and a T-shirt. I decided to go bare foot because I wanted to do some running, so I walked into the other closet, which we used for accessories. I found a necklace that accented my "nothing is impossible" T-shirt nicely. I walked out and decided it was time for Elizabeth to wake up. I opened their door and grabbed a pillow from the big blue moon chair by the door. I was awed by the amount of artwork on their walls. There was a big mural of a white tree that covered two walls. Their walls were a baby blue and the bedding was blue and brown with flowers and stripes. I looked at Elizabeth still under her covers and threw the pillow. She lifted her head and stuck her tongue out. She held out her hand and a pillow materialized. She threw it and it hit me dead in the face.  
"Wind." I whispered and her comforter flew off of her. I pointed to the clock and she sighed. She headed for the bathroom and I followed. I grabbed the hair dryer as she got into the shower. After 10 minutes my hair was dry, but still wavy and curly, so I fixed it so that it wasn't so puffy. I walked back into my room and sat on the window seat again. I looked outside and saw the sunshine, which was all I needed.  
"I'll be outside!" I screamed as I ran out the door. I heard a faint "ok" but I was gone before I could hear anything else. I was on the first floor and out the door in less than a minute. I walked to the edge of the field and looked around. No one was … well anywhere. I looked at my phone, 9:30 am. I inhaled the fresh air and fell down in the grass. I looked up at the sky and started to make up shapes in the clouds.  
"So, do you like the outdoors?" Conner sat down beside me and looked me in the eyes.  
"Yeah, I like it the best when the sun is shining. But mostly I like to run." I replied avoiding his interrogation. He smirked and laughed at something.  
"Do you want to race me?" he asked half way on his feet. I looked at him and raised my eyes.  
"I doubt you will win, but you can try your luck." I said taking his hand as he offered to help me up. He pointed his hand and a line of red flowers appeared in the ground.  
"Ok, this is the starting line." He said smiling. I got into my crouch position and he was right there with me. I smiled and winked at him as he yelled go. I shot across the ground, still barefoot but the ground felt like a cloud. I looked behind me and saw Conner about half a foot behind me. I ran as fast as I could; missing every tree that came in front of me. I could hear Conner breathe behind me but he never came into view. We came to a small clearing and a line of red flowers shot out of the ground. I raced across it in victory, but stumbled on a boulder. I turned my head nearly missing another huge rock and felt very strong hands gripping my waist.  
"I thought you were supposed to be the graceful one." Conner said laughing as he held my waist. I looked at the ground, seeing as he held my head a foot from the ground. I turned back to him and smiled, "So William and I were wondering if you and Julia would like to play some football."  
I looked at him thoughtfully.  
"Well, you can try your luck at that too. I'm in, and I know that Julia wouldn't miss it." I replied still being held over a rock. I grabbed his hand and used it to pull myself up. Conner started laughing and sat down on the rock.  
"You said that you liked it when the sun shined, is that the only time you like being outside?" He asked smirking. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "What are you getting at?" I asked interrogating him instead this time. He raised his hand and it started to rain. No clouds, sunshine, no thunder, nothing. I looked at the sky and smiled. I loved the rain. The rain and sunshine were my favorite weather. I stood up and started to spin.  
"I love the rain too. How did you know?" I asked him. I heard no answer. I turned around and he was gone. Conner was gone; he had a nasty habit of disappearing. "Ugh!" I yelled in annoyance. I heard his faint laugh but couldn't see anyone. I ran back to the field and found Julia sitting in the grass.  
"So, did Conner tell you we were playing football later?" she asked. I smiled at the memory and nodded.  
"He is so…. "I couldn't finish my sentence because I couldn't think of anything that would do him justice. Instead I sat in the grass for an hour looking at the sky. It had stopped raining as soon as Conner left and I was dry as soon as the rain stopped. This school was definitely not ordinary. And I still had so much to learn.  
"Hey, Bella? Are you coming?" William called to me from the middle of the field. I looked up and saw Julia talking to him and Conner throwing the football to himself. I was up and over there in less than 10 seconds. I ran in front of Conner and caught the football before he could and ran back to Julia. I couldn't help but let my musical laugh come out. He playfully made the motion for "I've got my eyes on you" and went to stand by William. I threw the ball to Julia and she caught it behind her back.  
"Wow, nice catch." I called to her as I sauntered over. She gave me thumbs up.  
"Oh! Wait a sec." I called to Julia and the guys. I walked to Elizabeth's window and whispered "earth." And a rock appeared in my hand. I threw it and it made a loud "whack," But did not break the window.  
"What!" Elizabeth said opening the window. I smiled and told her about the football game. "Ha, I have to see this."  
"So can you throw down my Etnies?" I asked her not wanting to hurt myself. She walked out of view and then came back with my blue and white tennis shoes. She threw them down out the window and stayed sitting on her moon chair. I quickly put on the shoes and turned around. On the ground were my footprints in blue flowers, my exact feet. I looked up and stuck out my tongue. I ran back to Julia and asked her the game plan.  
"Well, William and Conner are our biggest threat, William's power is flying but I think I can make you a path to the end zone. We also need to watch out for Nature boy. But you are our greatest advantage. So we need to take advantage of both our strengths and use them to the limit." She said pointing out every power the boys had. I suddenly remembered her other powers, invisibility and zapping. We would so win.  
"Ok, I got it. So their ball first?" I asked looking over at the guys' little two- man huddle.  
"Yeah. So I'll go for Conner and you go for William." She said smiling at the thought. She took something out of her pocket and handed it to me, Shoe polish. She put some on her fingers and rubbed it under her eyes.  
"Haha. So are we going to look like real football players?" I asked teasingly. She smiled and nodded. I took some on my fingers and put it under my eyes. I put my hair up in a ponytail. I looked over to Elizabeth and realized that a crowd had grown on the sidelines. I smiled at the thought of the boys being beaten by girls in front of people.  
"You guys ready?" I heard Conner yell. I turned around and nodded. We all gathered at the middle of the field.  
"Down, set hike!" William screamed. Conner headed straight for me as William took to the skies. Out of nowhere Julia appeared in front of him and knocked him off course. I looked for William and found him halfway to the end zone.  
"Wind." I whispered and a sphere of wind captured him and the ball landed in my hands. With both boys rather involved with other activities I raced to the end zone and heard someone in the crowd scream "touch down!"  
I turned to Julia and slapped her high five. I turned to the boys and William was still stuck in my vortex. I raised my hand and he slowly lowered to the ground.  
"Elizabeth!" I screamed and a scoreboard appeared on the side of our dorm. One side said girls and the other said boys. The girls' side had 6 points.  
"Ok our ball now, I'll go for both to give you a clear path." I said eyeing both boys. I put out my hand and she did our hand shake smiling. Conner called us over to the middle again and we got in our positions.  
"Ok, down set, Hike!" Julia screamed throwing me the ball. "Water" I whispered and William slipped in mud in the grass while trying to catch Julia. I threw her the ball just as Conner playfully pounced and tackled me.  
"Gotcha," he whispered in my ear. Someone again yelled "touchdown" from the crowd.  
"Looks like your losing." I whispered back. All he did was laugh.  
"A hum hum," a voice came from next to us. I looked up and it was Madison.  
"Can I help you?" Conner asked her coldly. She rolled her eyes and looked at the crowd.  
"Have you love birds seen Matthew?" she asked still looking at the crowd. I could feel myself blush when she said that word.  
"No actually." Conner replied just as cold. I looked at his face and he smiled at me.  
"Why do you care?" I asked her sarcastically. She made a face like no one had ever talked to her like that. "Not only were us "love birds" in the middle of a football game, but we don't want to talk to you."  
I flicked my hand and she was being pushed by the wind into the crowd. One more flick and she disappeared. I looked at Conner and he looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.  
"Come on my little "love bird"." Conner teased. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and had me to the middle of the field in a flash. The game ended with us girls winning by a field goal that Julia kicked, it amazed me how she was able to make a goal from all the way on the other side of the field. The boys had 18 points and we had 21. We never saw Madison again during the game or Matthew for that matter. At the end of the game Conner and William walked over to us.  
"You guys have a pretty good game." William commented.  
"Imagine that, the cheerleader can beat the quarter back at his own game!" Julia said punching William in the arm. William pulled Julia into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips before walking away with her.  
"Nice game, Mandy." Conner said walking next to me.  
"That was rather embarrassing when Madison said that." I thought out loud quietly.  
"I don't think so; I was able to give you a nickname now." He said laughing. I smiled at the thought. He walked me to the door of the dorm and grabbed my hand. "Sleep well, love bird." That was all I heard because he left before I turned around. I walked into the common room and headed for the snack bar. After the game not much went on. For a month when I saw Conner all we did was say hi or smile that breath-taking smile. Then school was ready to start. School started in a week so we decided that we better have all the fun we can while we still could. One day … I believe it was a Tuesday, Conner decided to talk to me again.  
"Hey, love bird." Conner called from below my window again. I looked out and smiled.  
"Are you talking to me again?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. I rolled mine, mocking him. "So, was there something you wanted?"  
"Umm… yeah, you know that dance coming up right?" he asked looking kind of nervous. I looked at the school calendar and the fall ball was October 10th.  
"Yeah," I answered knowing his question.  
"So, Mandy, do you want to go with me?" he asked not looking at my face.  
"Of course" I answered a little too quickly. He looked up and smiled my favorite smile.  
"See you around…" he said as he walked away. I heard him use my full name "Amanda" as he was almost out of earshot.


	5. I fight the IT girl

I looked at Alexis because she was the only one in the dorm.

"So lucky!" she said with misty eyes. I laughed and turned on the TV. I kept flipping channels till we came to the movie "prom night". After about an hour we got very bored.  
"So do you know what dress you're wearing?" Alexis asked me. I looked at the calendar and the dance was over a month away.  
"Do we have to think about it so soon?" I asked her. She nodded and got my laptop from the desk. We looked at dresses for 2 hours before I found one that I liked. Alexis tried to get me to try it on, but I want to surprise everybody with what I wear. So that meant no going to Elizabeth and that also meant I had to spend a lot of money. I walked into my room with my laptop and searched dresses all over again. And then … I found it. It was midnight blue and looked almost like a Greek goddess' dress but a little bit puffier. The hemline came to just under the bust and was a gem flower line going all the way around the gown. The gown it's self was chiffon silk. It was all the way down to my feet. The silk bunched up in the back forming a delicate train. It was rather simple but very elegant, and I loved it. Well… That took care of my dress. I put my laptop on my bed and walked out of the room. Julia and Alexis were still talking on our couch. I told them I was going outside to soak up some vitamin D. I walked out the door and walked right into Elizabeth.  
"Hey sis." She said turning around and walking with me. We walked to the bench at the edge of the big field. We sat down and watched all the playing in the field. There were a bunch of dogs catching Frisbees and guys playing baseball. I looked at her at the same time she looked at me and we both started to laugh.

"Ugh, I can't believe summer is almost over." I said sighing. She nodded and put her arms around me, pulling me into a sister hug. We started to laugh all over again. "It feels like summer should have just started. I mean I love this school and wish we had more time to have fun before actual school starts!" she said looking at the sun. I nodded and watched a guy named Justin Williams hit the baseball into the woods. He ran the bases and was back at home base before Matthew (he is in every sports game!) could run and go get the ball. One of the Frisbees hit Matthew in the gut and caused him to slide into the 3rd baseman. I looked at Elizabeth and started to laugh. I laughed so hard I could feel my face turn the color of tomatoes, I just couldn't stop. Suddenly both Elizabeth and I were looking at Matthew in front of us.  
"So you think that was funny?" Matthew asked teasing. We both started to laugh again while nodding. He grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and started to tickle her. "Is it funny now?" he asked laughing while she tried to tickle him back.  
"No matter what you do, it was hilarious!" I replied giggling. Elizabeth nodded. I felt an arm around me. I was being cradle like a baby by Conner. I looked down at Elizabeth and Matthew and it was like I hadn't even left. He was still tickling her. I looked at Conner and started to laugh. He rolled his eyes and started to walk with me still in his arms.  
"Are you having hysteria Mandy?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I took a deep breath and shook my head.  
"No, I'm good now. So … Where exactly are we going?" I asked looking around. He looked at me and smiled. I looked at him for like five minutes till I realized I was staring at him like an idiot.  
"Well, we are going to a little pasture that I know." He said smiling. Suddenly I flashed back to the meadow that we ended the race in. I looked around and we were already there.  
"Did you run?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I hadn't even noticed I had been staring at him the whole time. It would be so embarrassing if he knew that. He sat down on a rock, still holding me. I could feel the color come to my cheeks. He put my feet down and set the rest of me on the closest rock. I leaned in and hugged his chest. I could feel his face in my hair. I felt my pocket vibrate, I tried to ignore it but finally I had to answer. I looked at the caller I.D. and it was Julia.  
"What a way to ruin a moment," I whispered sighing. I could hear Conner's soft laughter.  
"Answer it," he whispered in my ear. I sighed again and hit send.  
"Yeah Jules?" I asked.  
"We have a problem," she replied. She told me all about our problem, boy I hate this problem. It turns out that Madison caught (the operative word) Elizabeth and Matthew. He was still tickling her when Madison showed up. Now I know what Madison power is, telekinesis. It turns out that the Hag (our pet name for Madison) trapped Elizabeth to the bench. Here is EXACTLY what happened: after Jules called me, Conner grabbed my hand and started to almost drag me rather than me run beside him to the field. We started to slow when we got near the field. Right before the trees disappeared and the field started was a shield. Conner started to fast walk to the edge of the clearing and ran right into nothing. He just rebounded back 100 feet. I ran as fast as I could to make sure nothing happened to him. I caught the top half of him as he descended to the ground. When I caught him I held on to him as tight as I could. He stood up and pulled me into the tightest bear hug ever. He lifted my chin to look me in the eyes, and then he brushed my cheek with his hands. I turned my head to where my sister was. He picked up my feet and carried me to the shield. I touched it and it felt like a wall.  
"I think I might be able to counteract it," I said he looked thoughtful for a few seconds. Then he nodded.  
"I have to go, I know Matthew, and he is probably very worried. She blocked him from the shield as well." He whispered. "Be careful Amanda, Madison is one of the most powerful students we have here, not many people stand up to her… if their smart." Before I could walk away he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace, and then he lightly placed his lips to mine. It felt like there were butterflies in my stomach, and I could tell my face flushed. He finally pulled away and caressed my cheek with his hand, and I couldn't help but smile like a complete idiot, which made him laugh. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him again; he stroked my hair with his free hand as mine snaked up around his neck. Suddenly he pulled away slightly and looked at me and smiled. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head. "Be safe, Love bird," he took one last look at me and ran the opposite way.  
"Earth," I whispered. I pointed my hand at the shield and struggled like I was lifting a car. A crack appeared in the shield and it parted about a couple of yards. I darted through and let the wall close, lifting a weight off of my shoulders. I walked into the clearing and saw a nightmare. Madison was pointing right at Elizabeth who was bleeding in the face and strapped to the bench by chains. I knew Elizabeth must have fought back hard because Madison was limping and had cuts all over her. She was still trying to fight back when she finally saw me, "Amanda ... Go... don't let her hurt you, I can take care of her!"

I just shook my head. Madison started to advance her but Elizabeth blocked her blow with a brick wall. _That's my girl_, I thought. She glanced back at me, big mistake. Madison took advantage of this and suddenly the trashcan nearest her slammed into Elizabeth's body, making her faint. I then noticed that Julia was trapped against the wall by rope and Alexis was trapped in our dorm by a closed window.  
"Madison!" I screamed in rage. I was all at once very unsure about going up against Madison alone, Elizabeth was always my support, I may have been more powerful than her, but Lizzie was stronger and more confident than I was. Madison turned toward me and sneered. I then realized that I had no choice, my friends were counting on me. "Wind," I whispered. A big force field of wind closed in around Madison. I said all of the elements names in my head and water, fire, and earth added to the shield. "Let her go!" I screamed at her. She struggled but shook her head no. I pointed my hand at her and water soaked her, she started to shiver. I could feel the fire burn her and the ropes on Julia tightened. I raised my eyebrows daring her to try anything else. My sister fell to the ground when the chains came off. Somehow I knew the shield was still intact. I dropped my force field anyway. She stood up and looked at me and glared.  
"I always knew you were a goody-two-shoes from the first time I met you. You're just a brat, who is trying to take over my school. Nobody EVER beats me." She all but screamed at me. "I know I can beat you at your own game."  
Suddenly Madison morphed into … well … ME! Then I heard his voice, I turned around and realized that the shield moved up so we had an audience. The shield stopped right when the trees met the field. Conner was beating and trying everything to get through the invisible wall. I turned around to face her and was thrown right in front of Conner and the head mistress. She had blocked everyone out except for me and my roommates. I put my hand in the exact place Conner had his and then turned around.  
"You may be an evil conniving little hag, but never will you beat me at MY game." I said as a bubble of fire appeared around me. I could feel her try to penetrate it but it was no use. Before I could do anything my bubble disappeared. I could feel the wind she threw at me pierce my face, and something stung under my eye, on my cheek. A rock appeared in my hand and I threw it with almost all of my force. It hit her straight in the gut, which forced her to change back into herself. I diced her with water again and she was so mad that it looked like she might explode.  
"Leave us alone, from now on!" I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She grabbed the chains that imprisoned my sister and used them like a whip. I missed the first swing but on the second one she barely nailed me in the face. It didn't hurt but I could feel it puff up. I gave her one final blow, using all of the elements; she hit the dorm and fell to the ground. I could feel the shield as it lifted.  
"Oh my god, are you ok?" Conner asked catching me as I fell to the ground. Matthew ran straight to Elizabeth. Julia ran to my side after William untied her and checked out my cuts and bruises. Alexis ran to Elizabeth after Justin and the Dean of the school got her out of our trapped dorm room. I tried to walk over to her and check on her myself but I couldn't get my feet to work. The last thing I saw was Conner kissing my head and hand while carrying me and Julia tagging along trying to check on all of me to make sure I was ok. I looked for Madison but she was not where I had last seen her.

"Elizabeth" I managed in a whisper. Then my vision went black.


	6. I open my eyes, and I see the light

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't realize that this many people would want to see updates.**

** School has been catching up to me. I promise to update more often.**

**But please, read&&review. And any ideas are welcome. ( : - Megan.**

**And now for chapter 6:**

* * *

When I opened my eyes Julia was staring me in the face. At first I thought it was another dream but she was so real and she was crying so I knew it was her. I was lying in my bed in my blue plaid pajamas. Somehow I felt fresh and showered; my hair was not greasy but very soft. I tried to sit up but immediately felt woozy. I laid my head back on the pillow and looked at our flat screen. Julia was watching the top 20 video countdown. I looked over at her and she gasped.  
"Do I look that bad?" I teased in a small voice. I could see the moisture in her eyes.  
"No you look beautiful," she whispered. I smiled warily and looked at the clock.  
"It's September 4?" I half screamed. School started 3 days ago. "How long was I out?"  
She looked away for about a millisecond and looked back, "Almost a full week."  
I gasped and looked back at the clock. It said 1:00. I looked around and there were some books in the chair nearest me and a lot of notes.  
"Was there somebody else here?" I asked curious. She nodded, and then I remembered. "Oh my god, where is Elizabeth? Why isn't she here?"  
"She is in class right now, we have been taking turns watching you this week, we can't miss ALL of the first week of school. Besides she was here with you almost all week. She fully recovered yesterday, she had a nasty cut on her head but it healed."

She smiled and held up my arm, it was heavily bandaged, "Though I can't say the same for you."

I laughed, but it hurt my ribs. The door to our room opened and Conner was at my side in an instant.  
"I see sleeping beauty woke up." He teased. I grimaced thinking how my complexion and reflection must look. He held my hand and smiled, I almost stopped breathing, "Breath, honey."

I felt my face flush as he caught me. I looked at Julia and she smiled, "I'm going to check on Stella." I looked at her and flashed a confused look at both of them. They just smiled.  
When Julia shut the door, Conner turned his breathtaking eyes back on me.  
"I lost you for 6 days." He teased.  
"I wasn't lost though, I was right here." I replied. He shook his head and laughed.  
"The first 3 days they kept you in the infirmary and the last 3 days were just plain torture sitting here watching you, hoping you would open your eyes and talk to me. The nurse almost banned me from seeing you because you were supposedly unstable!" he told me almost thoughtful. I blushed and reached out to kiss him, but fell back again.  
"I'm not liking being sick," I said pouting. He laughed and rested his lips on mine. I almost forgot to breath but when he caught on he lifted his head. "Wait, what if I'm not done yet?" I asked grabbing his hand. He laughed and quickly kissed me again. I smiled and refused to let go of his hand.  
"You can't have missed me that bad." I asked him. He smirked and turned his head away.

"Yes I did. I had no one to race, no one to carry around, and no one to talk to." He trailed off in a whisper.

"Psh, whatever, you had Mathew, and William and that Justin kid that you hang around a lot." I fired back. He just shook his head

"They weren't you." He held out his hand a pink rose appeared. He held it out to me. He smiled my smile and squeezed my hand. I laughed and flicked my finger. The door opened and Julia fell on her face and looked at me.

"That was so sweet!" she said with tears in her eyes. She stood up and ran to hug me. I laughed and she whispered something in my ear. "He is a keeper."

She made me laugh all over again even though it was true. Julia stayed in the front room for most of the afternoon, letting Conner stay with me. I love her for that. At about 4:00 she came in our room and found me watching Survivor Man and Conner sleeping in the chair. I smiled at her as she walked in; she came and sat on the bed with me.  
"I missed you Mandy." She whispered. I looked at her and she was almost crying. "I love you and the doctor told us it might be more than 2 weeks before you woke up."

I looked at her and silent tears were rolling down her face. We talked until about 6:30 or until her phone buzzed. "But I do love you" by Leann Rimes started to play and we both knew who it was.  
"Will," we both said at the same time. We looked at each other and started to laugh. While she looked at the text 3 little dogs scurried into the room and jumped on my bed.

"Who are they?" I asked laughing as the West Highland Terrier licked my face. There was a white and tan westie, a black and gold yorkie, and a white Maltese. There was a lime green collar on the Maltese, a purple collar on the yorkie and a blue collar on the westie. All of them were just puppies.

"This is my yorkie Izzy, Lex's Maltese Ayla, and your westie-poo Stella." She said pointing them out. I had always wanted a dog but never got one. Stella could not stop licking me and when she stopped she just moved on to Conner.

"Hey! Stella … come on stop." He said picking her up. He never let go of my hand I noticed. He handed her back to me and I took a good look at her. She had light blue eyes and they stood out on her brown and blonde fur. I also noticed in the corner 2 beds, one was blue and said "Stella" and the other said "Izzy".

"What did William want?" I asked her. She blushed and started to pet Izzy.

"He wanted to go out tonight," Julia replied sheepishly. "But if you want me to stay here with you I can."  
I shook my head "No you should go, have fun." She just nodded. "How much trouble can I get in with Conner and Elizabeth AND Alexis around?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?" she asked teasing. I playfully kicked her off the bed and urged her to go. She walked into the bathroom with Izzy following her. I looked at Conner and he was holding back laughter.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"I'm just thinking about all the trouble you could get into," he replied still laughing. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the gut.

"Help me up, will yah?" I asked trying to sit up. Before I could fall back down, Conner had me in his arms heading out of my room into the living room. He sat down on the couch but would not let me go. "I'm not going to die you know." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yes you could, I'm holding a very delicate, beautiful, and special person in my hands." He joked. He threw me in the air and caught me without hurting any part of me.

"A person could get used to this." I told him.

"Me throwing you in the air?" he asked me.

"No! This, you holding me," I told him hugging him tighter. Suddenly we were not alone. Stella jumped in between Conner and me and started to lick my face. "Ugh, Stella!" I whined. Conner started to laugh and set me down on the couch. I pouted.  
"Oh, what's wrong with my Love bird?" Conner asked kissing me on the cheek. I grabbed his face and made him look me in the eyes.  
"You're so mean." I told him. Once again we were interrupted by a dog but not my dog, it was Izzy.  
"If you 2 weren't so cute you would be annoying." Julia said heading for the door. "Ok, I have my cell so just call if you need anything. Elizabeth and Lex should be home in about an hour, they have a project to work on."

She waved and then walked out the door. One thing I noticed was her outfit. She was wearing a really sexy red, silk top, her best skinny, jeans and her 3 inch high, stilettos that I helped pick out. She had perfected her curls and added a ruby, red, butterfly clip to accent her shirt. She had put on a touch of blush and a nude lip gloss. She looked like she had just walked out of a magazine. She left right after she grabbed her solid, black clutch that held her keys, cell phone, and a little bit of extra make-up, not that she would need it.

"Wow, William is lucky." I said finally looking away from the door. I could feel Conner nod beside me. "I bet I look 10 times worse than that."  
I got up to get something to drink from our fridge but was suddenly pulled to the mirror hanging in the hallway.

"Does that girl look 10 times worse to you?" Conner asked me.

The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me, I thought at least. My hair was in big soft curls that looked almost like Erin's but different; it still had the same golden bronze color. My eyes, which were most noticeable, were still blue but more gold today. My tan complexion was almost back to normal, except for the puffy cut under my right eye. My left arm was heavily bandaged towards my shoulder from where I was thrown against the shield. My bottom lip was the slightest bit swollen but it was hard to notice. Compared to what I felt like after the fight happened I would say I looked good. I smiled at Conner in the mirror and once again headed for the fridge. There was some strawberry Yoplait yogurt, a pack of coke, milk, and A LOT of chocolate. I grabbed a coke and looked for the pudding Erin told me she bought; all I could find was bottles of water, and some type of leftovers. I noticed as I sat down on the couch that it did not hurt to walk like it did earlier today. I opened my drink and took a sip. I heard a phone buzz and the song "Light On" by David Cook.

"Who is that?" I asked him, but he just took a quick look at the caller I.D. and then put it back in his pocket. I immediately got on my guard and got suspicious. After about 5 minutes another text message came and that same song played. Once again he wouldn't tell me who it was. At 7:15 he looked at the clock and sighed, although he seemed anxious.

"I have to go Amanda," he whispered loud enough for me to here. He gave me a kiss and walked out of the door before I could utter a word. I sat on the couch looking at the clock and got very annoyed. I decided that I would go and find Elizabeth and Alexis.


	7. Get out of town

**So, I talked to my Editor/Best Friend/Muse, and she thinks that since we haven't updated in FOR-ever, and since we already have most of this story written, that we are just going to go ahead and publish chapter 7 now too. So you know what to do, read&&review please.**

**FYI: Ideas are welcome. ( :**

**-Megan&&Autumnlee.**

* * *

"Hey, Stella." I said to my dog as I walked into our giant walk-in closet.

I found my faded dark blue skinny jeans and my deep v-neck halter top. I put a button up white sweater over the dark blue and silver shirt. I grabbed my silver flats and phone and walked out the door. It was considerably warm for September and I almost felt hot. I skipped past the cafeteria and the field till I got to the library. Before I opened the door I heard something. I turned to walk into the library when laughter caught my ear. I knew that laugh, it was musical and entrancing. I turned toward the laughter and saw something I never wanted to see. Conner was sitting on the same bench he carried me away from with Jenna Carter.

"Oh no." I muttered walking into the library.  
I stalked over to Alexis's table and whispered harshly "Shield please." before I could say anything else a big shield appeared over us.

"What is he doing with Jenna Grace?!" I screamed knowing that no one could hear me. They shrugged and I started to pace. I was furious; it irked me that Conner was meeting Jenna without telling me. I liked Conner a lot and I knew he would do nothing to hurt me but I still wondered. I knew that he would probably never like anybody else, because everybody could see the way he looks at me but I still wondered could he?

"I know he likes me, a lot but why would he keep that from me?" I asked both of them but all they could give me was a confused glance and a shrug. I was a sophomore like everybody else but what would happen next year? _I'm giving myself a headache, I really need to stop thinking about this_, I thought to myself. I buttoned up my sweater thinking about how cold the library was.

"You can remove the shield now," I told Alexis. I decided not to think about it because I didn't have his side of the story, and I liked him too much to give it up now.  
When Alexis and Elizabeth were done researching for their project we walked home. In the process we ran into Conner.

"Hey babe," he said coming up to hug me. I decided to act as if I didn't see anything.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little woozy," I responded. He pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Do you want me to go get Dr. Melissa?" He asked. I shook my head. I could feel his hands ball up into fist [he worries too much]. I kissed his neck because that was all I could reach in this position and tried to move out of his grip.

"I have to go, we have to wait on Erin to come home and I promised Elizabeth I would watch a movie with her."

"Ok, goodnight." He said turning to walk away. "By the way I like your outfit, it compliments your eyes." He said flashing a breathtaking smile. "Sweet dreams." I heard him whisper as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Alexis asked me as I walked in our dorm and shut the door. I plopped down on the couch nearest the window and sighed.

"He wanted to say goodnight," I replied agitated.  
Both Alexis and Elizabeth shot me wary glances.

"Well … just before I came over here he got a text and who wouldn't tell me who it was." I said begrudgingly. They both immediately perked up.

"Why would he do that?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." I said not meeting their eyes.

"Do you know who it was?" Alexis said at the same time that Elizabeth said: "What did you do?" we all started to laugh.

"I have a hunch that it was Jenna," I replied casually. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and Alexis gawked at me. "Well he seemed to be having a good time with her; plus I don't have the whole story and I trust him."

"I don't think you have a problem," Alexis said trying to hold back laughter. "But I heard that they got paired up together for a project. Conner doesn't have the same science class as any of us. By the way you are in my science class."

"Whatever," Elizabeth muttered. "That's suspicious no matter how you slice it." She said ignoring what Alexis said. But at that I had to laugh, she was never that agitated with somebody.

"No, it doesn't matter Jenna is too nice to go for someone who is taken," I replied. I wasn't really all that worried about it. "Can we not talk about it?"

I heard my phone buzz and found it on the living room table. Julia was texting me.  
"_I might be home later than planned so don't wait up._

_Love you, Julia."_

I tried to keep my eyes open long enough for Julia to tell me about her date but I ended up falling asleep around 11:30. Last I remembered I was laying on the couch next to Alexis, but in the middle of the night I could feel someone carry me to my bed, but I was much too tired to see who it was.  
I woke up from a nightmare at 5:00 am. I knew it was a nightmare even though I couldn't remember it because I was crying. I didn't want to know. I decided to take a tour of the main school building. I walked past the library and across from the dining hall to the big double doors of the main building. I pushed open the door and headed for the office.

"Can I help you sweetie?" a lady at the main desk asked me, I looked at her name plate and it said "Mrs. Martin".

"Yes, I'm Amanda Bennett and I was wondering if you had my school papers?" I asked hopeful, even at 5 in the morning. She fluttered around her desk and came up with a stack of papers.

"Oh yes, your Amanda." She said handing them to me. "If you need anything let me know." I waved and walked down the hall. I looked for my locker number but didn't need it; I had Erin next to me. My locker was the second one next to a classroom. She had put a sticker with my name on my locker; and her name on her locker. I put in my combination and found a lot already in my locker. There was a mirror and A LOT of pictures. I had all of my school books, binders for every class in assorted designs and all the folders I needed. The first thing I noticed was the book bag in my locker. It was a messenger bag and was many colors of blue and green. The design was polka dots, it was gorgeous. I grabbed the bag and stuffed all of my papers in it except for my schedule. Inside the bag was the book Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. It was for drama class. There were also many different pencils and pens. I took another look at my schedule.

1st period- history Mrs. Bentley

2nd period- free period

3rd period- English Mrs. Stark

4th period- gym/power training Coach Stanley

5th period- lunch

6th period- science/chemistry Mrs. Whitlock

*Drama after school from 4:00- 5:00 Mrs. Bryan

*Dance after school from 4:00- 5:30

I walked up to all my teachers' doors and checked to see if I missed anything. There was only one conversation that I particularly did not like. I walked to Mrs. Bryan's door and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called to me. I opened the door and walked back in time. There was a HUGE stage in the middle of the room and movie theatre like seats. There was a small closet in the corner of the room and a teacher desk to the right of the door. "You must be Amanda."

I looked at the woman behind the desk and was surprised. She was fairly young for a teacher. She had gorgeous strawberry blonde hair down to her chest, Blue eyes and fair skin. She looked like she was still in her twenties.

"Yes, I'm Amanda. You must be Mrs. Bryan." I replied walking to her desk, "I was wondering if I missed anything while I was … away."

She shuffled some papers on her desk and turned back to me.

"Well we have been talking about our upcoming play Romeo and Juliet, and everybody in our class has auditioned but you, so you still have to do that on Monday, Oh and I still haven't chosen Juliet." She said winking at me. I looked at her for a second and then it registered in my brain.

"Really? Who is playing Romeo or have you chosen him yet?" I asked hopeful. She looked at her desk for a second.

"Umm… Justin Williams." She said smiling as she looked up at me. I smiled and was happy I got the main role. "But there is one thing you should know; we are performing the entire play in front of the school, including the kiss scene and another scene I added in."

I gawked at her.

"The kiss scene? Umm … Okay." I said gulping. My mind drifted to what the look on Conner's face would be when I told him this, it wasn't going to be pretty. I thanked Mrs. Bryan and walked out of the classroom dazed.

I could see the lights were still out in our dorm so I stayed in the field and started to read Romeo and Juliet. After about an hour and a half someone sat down beside me. At first I didn't realize it, but then I could feel them reading over my shoulder.

"Hey, what are you reading?" a girl asked me while sitting down next to me. She had curly hair down almost to her waist, her eyes were ice blue. She was wearing a white sweatshirt with black pants and red flats. Her black, brown looking hair contrasted with her outfit. "I'm Taylor O'Connell."

"That's a really pretty name," I commented.

"Yeah," She said laughing. "So what are you reading?"

I looked back down at the book and handed it to her.

"You're Amanda aren't you?" she suddenly asked me smiling. I nodded and she laughed. "You're very pretty if I might say!"

I blushed and smiled again. "Thank you." She nodded still looking me over.

"I'm playing the nurse in the play." She replied. She handed me back the book and looked at her watch. "By the way, can't wait to see you in history."

She stood up and waved then walked away towards the dorms.

I got back to the dorm about 7:00, just to see Elizabeth and Lexi rushing out the door with a breakfast bar in both of their hand. Julia's first class didn't start until about 8:00 so she had some extra time. "Hey Julia," I said as I walked to the refrigerator.

"Hey. Where were you this morning? I woke up and you weren't there," she explained.

"Oh I was just giving myself a little tour of the campus and I met the drama teacher," I said as I poured milk into a bowl of lucky charms.

"Mrs. Bryan? Yeah she was my biology teacher freshman year. She is pretty cool." She told me as I walked into the bathroom carrying my cereal. Julia had her hair pinned into different sections on top of her head straightening one part at a time.

"What are you doing," I asked giving her a funny look.

She answered while she continued to work, "I felt like a change so I decided I would wear my hair straight like Lex's today."

"Alrighty then?" As I turned on the TV "This love" by the veronicas sounded. Julia came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later with stick straight hair. It literately glistened in the light.

"So what do ya' think?" she asked as she raked her fingers through the ends of her hair.

"I like it. You should straighten it more often," I suggested. She shrugged.

"I don't know it's such a hassle." She replied. I rolled my eyes at her. She ran to our desk and scrambled around, she seemed to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for? Hey, you never told me about your date!" I accused her. She looked at me and smiled.

"To much to tell, I'll tell you after school. And as for what I'm looking for, I'm looking for my lip gloss!" she yelled while digging through her mass of purses. I laughed and opened the drawer on the nightstand.

"Looking for this?" I asked her holding her tube of pink lip gloss. She ran over to me and grabbed it from my hand; I gave her a hug and pushed her towards the door. She stuck out her tongue and picked up her blue flowered tote from the chair and waved as she walked into the front room. I sat down on the bed and petted Stella's fur while staring out the window at all the kids traveling across the field to the main building. I caught a glimpse of Liz and Alexis walking across with Mathew, and Justin. Madison was not there but her mini-me's were. They were giving Elizabeth the evil eye the whole way.

"Water," I whispered. Both Katherine and Kayla were covered in water. They looked around and screamed. I opened the window and started to laugh. Alexis and Elizabeth looked my way and waved, both of them were laughing. I waved and then everybody was out of sight. I noticed that Conner was missing. I sighed, turned off the TV and got up and walked to the living room.

"Class starts in 20 minutes," Julia said looking up from the couch. I sat down beside her and laid my head on her shoulder. I sighed and stared into space. She patted my head and I could feel her lay her head on mine.

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding motherly. I sighed again.

"Where is Conner this morning?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. I could feel her shrug. I sighed, it really didn't matter. Erin got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going? Your first class starts in 15 minutes."

She threw me a sheepish look and sighed. "I'm going to meet up with William before class starts."

I smiled at her and told her to go to him. She has the world's perfect relationship, I thought to myself. I turned the TV on just as she shut the door. Nothing was on since it was 7:45 in the morning so I just put it on the video countdown. Just as Rihanna came on I got up and headed for our closet. I walked into the bathroom and found that all 3 dogs were following me. I laughed and walked into our closet. I also noticed that on my side of the closet there were a couple of new things. I danced over and looked around. There were 3 new shirts, 2 new sundresses and a pair of new heels. I grabbed the sandal/ heels, a skirt, and one of the new shirts. I grabbed a piece of paper off of the first sundress and laughed. The note said "this one we share – Julia". The dress was halter and white with red polka dots down to the hemline but then had red flowers. There was a pair of red flats underneath the dress.

I pulled the baby doll tank top over my head and put on my short jean skirt. I looked in the mirror and inspected myself. The green and white baby doll shirt contrasted with my skirt and shoes. I grabbed the wedge heels and took my time putting one on each foot. I made sure the dogs were put in their rooms and walked out the door.

"Ah crap." I said as I remembered I had to change the "dressing" on my arm. I unlocked our door and walked back into the bathroom. I took off the gauze on my arm and replaced it, then recovered it with the tan wrapping. I sighed as I looked into the mirror. The cut under my eye was not puffy anymore, just a small brownish cut, easily covered by foundation. My left arm was covered in the tan wrapping, but only the top near my shoulder. I put on some mascara and walked out the door. I looked at my phone as I locked the door, 9:00 a.m. 2 hours went by so fast, I thought. I walked past the common room, but then stopped. I skipped back to the snack bar and grabbed a coke. I then turned around and headed out the door. I smiled at the sunshine and danced to my car. I took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I was in my car before the minute on the clock could change. Once I was in the car I was about to set my coke in the cup holder when I noticed a single orchid. I picked up the flower and smelled it.

"Hmmm …" I said out loud as I smelled the flower and wondered where it came from. My car had been locked for 6 days straight. The keys had been in my purse, in my room, in our closet ever since I had been knocked out of it. My mind started to wander. I decided to push it to the back of my mind and started the car. I turned on the radio and rolled the window down. I didn't know where I was going. But anywhere was better than being stuck in our room all day, no matter how much I loved it. I backed out of my parking space and headed to the front of the school. I almost ran over Taylor.

"Hey!" she called to me walking up to my open window. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, but out of here." I told her truthfully. She smiled and nodded.

"Could you use a friend?" she asked me sheepishly. I laughed and nodded. She opened the passenger door and hopped in. "Nice flower."

I looked at the flower sitting on my dashboard.

"Yeah it was in my car this morning, no note either. Funny though my car has been locked for like 6 days." I told her thoughtfully. She gave me a confused look. "Hey … wait aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Ha no, I went back to my dorm with a migraine before class started, and it went away 15 minutes ago, I have nothing to do." She said with a devious smile. "What's your excuse?" she asked teasing.

I pointed to my arm and laughed. I looked at the road and accelerated the engine. We headed out of school grounds and towards town.


	8. Casablanca and Popcorn

New chapter, sorry its late, hope you enjoy. –Megan

* * *

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked me as we pulled in the parking lot of one of my favorite little boutique. I looked at her and shot her a smile.

"O, this is "Passing Fancy" but my dad calls it "Fancy Pants" … long story. But it's actually a really cool boutique." I told her as we got out of the car and headed for the store. When I opened the door I heard the little bell ring. I looked at the familiar sea of Vera Bradley purses and Carolina Gamecocks' novelty items. I looked over at Taylor and she was gawking. I let a short giggle escape my mouth. She ran straight to the purses.

"Hey Mandy," the girl behind the counter called to me as I followed Taylor. I waved and flashed another smile. Taylor was looking at wallets and key chains. I let her look as I walked over to the Carolina gamecock stuff. I decided to get Conner another shirt and found Elizabeth a really pretty phone case.

"What do you have?" Taylor asked coming up beside me by the key chains. She had a pink and green wallet that matched the purse she had brought with her and some blue eye shadow in her hands.

"Oh, umm … I got Conner a new shirt," I said as I showed her the shirt. "I'd rather be playing football" is what it said but it was in Gamecock colors. Taylor giggled making me giggle along with her. I showed her the phone case for Elizabeth that said "Partners in crime."

"Wow, I'm sure they will love it!" she said as we got to the counter. I handed my items to the clerk I knew as "Hannah" and got out my money. After Taylor and me both paid for our things we walked back to my car. We got back in the car, but I got in the passenger seat.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her in a mocking tone. She smiled and laughed.

"To my cousin's store, "Perfectly Perfect," she replied. I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio. "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks (one of my favorite artist) came on the radio.

"Hurry up … and wait. So close but so far away." I sang to the tune. "Everything … that you've always dreamed of, close enough for you to taste, but you just can't touch."

"You are so good!" Taylor said interrupting me. I could feel my face flush. I returned to singing until we came to a stop. I looked around and saw the cutest little shop ever. The sign read "Perfectly Perfect" just as Taylor said. We walked to the door and Taylor opened the door for me. I smiled and walked in. The walls were a warm green with white polka dots. The walls were covered with racks of clothes and Accessories. I looked at the girl behind the counter and new in an instant that the girl was Taylor's cousin.

"Amanda, this is my cousin Anna," she said introducing us. Anna had hair that mirrored Taylor's but she had green eyes. They had the same complexion and stature.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." She said as we shook hands. I smiled and started to look around. I found myself 2 new beaded necklaces and a pair of red flats. I knew that I would probably come there more often. We said goodbye and grabbed our things and ran back to the car. I got in the driver's seat this time while Taylor resided in the passenger seat. I looked at the clock when we finally got settled and it said 11:30.

"Hey do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked Taylor. She nodded and I turned down Main Street. I turned into "the Mustard Seed's" parking lot and looked over at Taylor.

"Is this ok?" I asked her as she nodded. I got out of the car and waited on Taylor. We walked inside and got some really good food. (That's the short story). At 2:00 we were finally back at school. School didn't get out until 2:30 so we were the only one's roaming the campus. We got our things out of my car including the flower and walked into the common room. I waved goodbye to Taylor and went to my room. I unlocked the door and was greeted by anxious barks. I went to let out the dogs but got distracted by an envelope on our coffee table. The envelope was addresses to "Isabella". I grabbed it and started to open it as I opened the door to let out the dogs. They started to climb on my legs but I ignored them as I sat down on the couch. I looked at the letter and it said:

_Amanda,_

_I hope you enjoyed the flower. I'm looking forward to seeing you._

_Love, _

_Conner _

I still wasn't sure if it was really Conner who gave me the flower, he always gave me pink roses. I walked into my bedroom and found a pink rose lying across my pillow. I smiled and put it in the vase with my orchid and one other rose. I grabbed the shirt and Elizabeth's phone case and danced back to the front room. I was still re-reading my letter when Erin and Elizabeth walked in the door.

"Watcha' got there?" Elizabeth asked me as I handed her the phone case. "Aw this is so sweet."

She put the case on her phone and gave me a hug. She then snatched the letter out of my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled as I struggled to get it back. Erin read over Liz's shoulder and made a face. "No privacy." I teased.

"Conner is so sweet on you." Julia said as she examined Conner's letter. I smiled and laughed. Elizabeth grabbed the shirt from my hands and threw me a huge smile.

"You hope he doesn't wish he was playing football all the time." She said sarcastically. I playfully pushed her off of her chair and laughed.

"So have any of you seen him?" I asked hoping to catch him after school.

"I saw him with Jenna in coffee shop part of the dining hall." Alexis said as she walked through the door. I hopped off the couch and kissed her forehead and was out the door before my friends could say a word. I was excited so I ran to the coffee shop and was there in almost record time. I'm pretty sure I ran right past him because when I walked in, he wasn't there. I turned around and skipped out the door and saw him or the back of him at least. He was walking with Jenna heading to my dorm. I playfully ran and pounced on his back.

"Hey, Love Bird. I was just looking for you." He said as he kissed the back of my hand. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Hey Jenna!" I called waving from Conner's back. She smiled and waved coming over with a cookie.

"Hey Amanda, do you want this? I got one too many," she said with a laugh. She handed me a double fudge cookie.

"Thanks Jenna, I love this kind." I said as I broke a piece off and put it in my mouth. We both started to laugh and giggle. "So how was class? I hear from Liz it was a drag."

"It was ok, Mrs. Bentley was probably the most interesting today though, and she started to talk about an ancient prophecy that is supposed to come true soon." She said sounding interested in her own words. I nodded getting interested myself. I couldn't wait to start class on Monday now. By the time we quit talking we were already at the dorm. Jenna went inside but Conner turned around and kept walking.

"May I ask where we are going?" I asked him tightening my hold on him as he started to run. He didn't answer my question, he just ran faster. I rolled my eyes and started to play with his hair to pass the time. After about 15 minutes, I knew where we were going. To the place he always takes me, the pasture. I let a giggle pass through my lips as I remembered the first time we came here, the race. I could feel his soft laughter. He grabbed my wedge heels and pulled me around front so he could carry me like a small child. He sat down on the very same rock I almost damaged with my head on my 3rd day of school. I tried to get out of his grip to sit on the rock next to him but he wouldn't break his hold.

"I'm not going to run away from you if that is what you are afraid of." I said as I looked into his eyes trying to find an answer. He smiled and then sighed. He let me go but I didn't move. He raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"I'm not going to run either, you're too fast," he whispered as he played with my hair. I smiled. I sat there in his lap for what could have been hours, but too soon he picked me up and started to run.

"Do we have to go?" I asked as I sighed, leaning my head against his chest. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"As much as I want to just sit there with you, just you and me, I have to go to Mathew and help him with something." He said slowing down a little, but still going fast. I leaned up and looked at his face, he was looking at mine. I smiled and pulled myself up to his face to kiss him. He speed up and swerved a little. I reclined my face in shock and the slightest bit of fear. "Ha don't be silly Mandy, you know as well as I do, running is second nature."

"Yeah, I know. It's different when you're in the passenger seat though." I said sarcastically leaning back down. I could hear Conner laugh. Conner slowed to a walk just before the trees fanned out into the field. He set me down and put my face in his hands. He leaned his head down to mine and laughed, blowing his breathe on my face. I immediately felt weak at the knees. I knew he could tell because he held my waist and kissed me again. I smiled and he lifted his face.

"A little winded are we?" he asked smiling at me. I stuck out my tongue at him and started to walk towards the field. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a hug. "I have to go." He finally sighed. I gave him a sad look and he laughed. He quickly squeezed me and disappeared.

"Wait! Conner!" I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He was back in an instant. I handed him the shirt from my back pocket. He opened it up and smiled. Conner pulled the shirt over his blue t-shirt. He looked stunning in the garnet and black colors.

"Thanks Amanda" he said as he thanked me and quickly kissed my forehead. I smiled. And turned around to examine him in the shirt but he was gone. I slowly walked back to the dorm. I walked into the common room and ran into Taylor and Jenna. They were sitting at the snack bar. Taylor waved me over and Jenna smiled at me as I sat down.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down on the red leather bar stools. Jenna handed me a bag of baked lays and Taylor handed me a coke. "Thank you."

"So where were you?" Jenna asked me. I smiled and felt the color return to my face.

"With Conner for what felt like 10 minutes," I said sounding kind of sad. Taylor looked ready to burst.

"So… did you give him the shirt? What did he think of it?" she busted out proving my theory. I laughed and look a sip of soda.

"Well… before you explode," I told them while nudging Taylor. "I gave it to him and he immediately put it on, and then he kissed my forehead, said he liked it and then he ran into the sunlight."

I had to laugh at the last part I added in, it was really funny to the 3 of us. I opened my chips and started to munch on them.

"That is so sweet," Jenna said looking misty eyed. I laughed again almost choking on my chips, which made us all laugh even more. "So has anyone noticed that we are Brat free?"

I looked around and realized that Madison is still gone. "Where has she gotten to?"

"Don't worry, she is coming back on Monday, it was her birthday this week so daddy came and took his "princess" skiing." Taylor said sounding disgusted. I sighed; I knew that no one was looking forward to Monday now. "But back to the issue at hand, Conner must really like you; he hasn't dated in almost 2 years."

"Yeah, trust me he likes you, A LOT," Jenna said emphasizing "a lot". I smiled. "I see the way he looks at you."

After she said that I was in a daze for a few seconds, but then they brought me back to reality. I sat on the couch to ponder the information I just learned. But then I put that all behind me when the girls decided to watch the movie "Casablanca". After an hour and a half of Ilsa and Rick I got up and headed to the dorm.


	9. Showcase of the family kind

Friday was the dance performance for the junior class (sophomore class was in a few weeks) and Julia was in almost every dance and had choreographed two herself. So I had to go. One was a solo to "you set me free" by Michelle Branch and the other was a duet with Christopher Thompson to "never had a dream come true" by S club 7.  
As the school auditorium filled with students, I could see Ms. Calhoun race from back stage to the wings to check with the person in charge of the curtain to the balcony to make sure the tech people had the right show order. I snuck back to Julia's private dressing room to wish her good luck. As I opened the door, I could see William's back but no Julia. And the reason for that was because William had crowded over her and I almost felt bad for interrupting their little moment. William was wearing a pair of dark washed blue jeans and a crisp, blue and white striped button down shirt. When they heard the door open William quickly jumped back and revealed a very petite Julia. The first dance was "color blind" by Casting Crows. Julia looked very slim in her long-sleeve, black turtleneck and her black booty shorts showed off her tan, legs.

"Hi," she said as she sat down in a chair to slip on her toe thongs.

"Well I should get going," William, said rubbing his hands together. He bent down to give Julia one final kiss before the show started. "Good luck" he shouted right before closing the door.

"I am so sorry," I said, "I had no clue he was in here."

"Don't worry about it. I have to finish getting ready anyway," she said running the brush to her nude lip-gloss across her lips.

"You look great," I said admiring her body.

"Really?" she asked pulling her bangs into a black hair tie.

"Of course," I said pulling a piece of lint off her top.

"Time to go Julia," Ms. Calhoun ordered poking her head in the door.

"Wish me luck," Julia said as the door shut.

"Good luck," I said giving her a tight hug, "not that you'll need it," I said with a wink.

"I hope not," she replied crossing her fingers.

"JULIA MYER WHERE ARE YOU!" Ms. Calhoun shouted. Julia threw a mock- scared face my way and I let a laugh escape.

"Bye," she said opening the door.

"Bye. I gotta go get a seat," I said rushing out the door. As I went right, I could see Julia turn to the left and head for the stage. This would be the first time I got to see my best friend perform in front of a crowd and little did I know that it wouldn't be the only first tonight.

I walked down the steps and heard someone call my name; I looked into the crowd and saw William waving. He pointed to the empty seat in between him and Elizabeth. I waved back and took one last glance at the stage. I saw Mathew and Conner on stage with microphones in their hands. They seemed to be deep in conversation, when suddenly Conner turned to face me and smiled, stopping my breath. I waved and he winked. I walked over to the seat being saved for me, smiling like an idiot. I sighed and sat down in the velvet seat beside Elizabeth and laid my head on her shoulder. She laughed as my hair tickled her nose.

"Still can't control the breath huh?" she asked teasing. I laughed and nodded. She patted my hair and laid her head on mine.

"So what's the status on Mathew?" I asked hoping it wasn't a sore subject. I could feel her shrug.

"Umm… well he told me he wants to break up with Madison, but every time he tries, she cuts him off never letting him get to the point. He is too sweet to …." Elizabeth didn't finish. Ever since Madison tried to hurt Elizabeth, Mathew has been very friendly to Liz. They have become very good friends. I decided not to ask anymore on the subject.

There was a huge campus party after the show in the girl's common room. When I walked in at about 8:40 there was already about 75 people crowded around. There were multi-colored streamers hanging from the ceiling and a banner that said, "WAY TO GO DANCERS," in bold, red letters. The decorating committee had hung a little table cloth above the door that held glitter and confetti to surprise the dancers. By 9:00 almost the whole school had gathered in the 25' by 15' room. About 10 minutes later some scrawny guy named, Michael Baldwin came in yelling, "They're here, they're here!" Kendra Winston went over to the entrance and stood by a string that was attached to the tablecloth. After a few seconds Julia appeared only a few feet from the doorway followed by some other girls in her dance class. When they finally passed through the threshold the tablecloth was released and the glitter tumbled down into their hair and onto the floor. Julia had changed into a cute little, vintage, dress, that was made out of jade greenish blue chiffon and had puffy long sleeves and ended just above her knees. To compliment her outfit were her silver, strappy, high heels and a matching, silver clutch. Her hair was let down into its soft, beautiful curls and her make-up had been touched up. I suddenly felt under dressed in my navy blue lace top, black skinny jeans, and stilettos. The first person to greet Julia was of course William. At the sight of him Julia ran up and threw her arms around him. William easily lifted her off the ground and spun around once then sat her down back in place and kissed her gently on the lips. Just as he deepened the kiss Julia's arm snaked around his neck and everyone in the audience awed. Once they finally pulled back, Julia pulled back and bit her bottom lip and looked up into William's eyes and it was clear to everyone how much they loved each other. They latched hands and walked over to meet me, Alexis, Liz, Matthew, and Connor. As Erin approached Alexis let out the shriek that had built inside her throat. The two sisters hugged for a good two minutes.

"You were amazing out there," I complimented when I received my hug.

"Thank you," she smiled. A few more hugs went around and more compliments were exchanged,

"You did great Julia," Matthew whispered as him and Julia hugged. After about two hours of dancing, talking, and partying, a small, petite woman dressed in a black pant suit, a teal blouse, and stylish, leather pumps appeared in the doorway and it looked like she was looking for something. After a minute or two she started walking over to the table where we were sitting.

"Julia Myers?" the woman asked in a slight whisper. When everyone looked up all the smiles, except for mine and Elizabeth's, disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked in a heartless voice.

"I came to talk to you and Alexis," she said keeping her calm.

"Well Alexis doesn't want to talk to you and I defiantly don't want to talk to you," Julia answered back. I leaned over and asked Connor who the woman was. "That's Andrea James, Julia and Alexis' mother," he informed me.

"Oh," I said trying to understand why Julia was being so rude.

"And they don't like their mom?" I asked still confused.

"You could say that," he said watching Julia and her mother bicker. It was clear that the girls had shared some kind of blood relationship. They all had that soft, chocolate brown hair, and green eyes, though Alexis and her mother had dark green eyes and Julia's were a lighter jade green. Andrea also had straight hair like Alexis' that was cut right above her shoulders, but she and Julia looked just a like when Julia had straightened her hair. By now Julia had stood up and was pointing her finger in her mother's face accusing her of cheating on her father and how once she left everything just kept getting worse. How their father had become an alcoholic, even though now he is sober and how Andrea never cared enough to pick up the phone and call to apologize how she tore their family apart. Then Andrea tried to explain how if she had stayed things wouldn't have been any better and how she left because she had dreams she wanted to accomplish. And as for not calling, well she had no excuse for that one. Pretty soon a crowd had formed around the Meyers family, Alexis had moved to the side, out of her mother and sisters' way. After about another 5 minutes the screaming and yelling subsided. Both women had walked to opposite sides of the circle that had formed. With their hands tangled in their hair in frustration and rage in their eyes Andrea Kate James made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.  
"Listen! I'm not the bad person here. One thing your father obviously never told you was about his affair with Alexis' mother."  
"What are you talking about? Or are you just making stuff up to try and scare me?" Julia accused in an anger filled voice  
"I'm not Alexis' mother. Your father had an affair with a woman named Kimberly Smith and she is Alexis' birth mother, not me. Do you understand now Julia? Your father was the one who cheated not me."  
Before Erin could respond, Alexis had pushed through Andrea and Julia and raced out the door.  
"Thanks a lot. You know what? Just stay out of our life. You didn't have a problem with that before now did you?" Julia asked as a rhetorical question. Now it was Andrea's turn to stay quite. Julia didn't wait for an answer before running out the door calling Alexis' name.  
Will went to go after them but Connor grabbed his arm before he could take off.  
"Dude, just give her some time. She'll talk when she's ready, I promise"  
William glanced at the door with a longing look then he glanced at the floor.  
"Ok," he nodded.  
With all that had happened tonight all I could do was stare in disbelief. How could Andrea keep something like that from her daughters? Well her daughter. But as hurt and betrayed as Erin must feel, Alexis must feel ten times worse.

Elizabeth and I turned our icy stare on Andrea.

"I think it's time for you to leave," I told her coldly. Elizabeth nodded and Conner pointed towards the door. Andrea didn't take a second glance as she stalked out of the dorm. I sighed and collapsed into the nearest chair. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally I looked at my watch, 9:45. It had been too long, where were my best friends? I cleared my throat and stood up, everybody at the table watched as I walked towards the door. I walked about 5 yards when I found Alexis' "A" necklace that her "mother" had given her. I picked it up and headed for the dorm.

"Lex?" I whispered softly as I slowly opened the door. I could hear muffled cries from in my room. I slowly and swiftly made it to the room and attempted to comfort the girls.

"I hate her," Alexis sobbed into her sister's pillow. I rubbed her back and tried not to cry myself…

"Alexis, no matter what that witch said we will ALWAYS be sisters. Never forget that." Julia told her sister as she silently sobbed to herself. After another hour of sadness and crying, both Julia and Alexis thought they had gotten it out.

We were sitting on the couch watching "What I like about you" re-runs when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door slowly and carefully opened and Elizabeth and Matthew [holding hands!], plus Conner and William walked through the door. I smiled at everybody and looked back at the 2 girls. They seemed at peace, I thought as Conner sat down in the spot next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and remembered the necklace.

"Alexis, I think I found something of yours," I told her as I pulled out the necklace from my pocket. She cringed away from it but grabbed it anyway. She yanked it from my grip and threw it in the trash can by the door.

"I don't see anything," she replied smiling. I laughed and patted her back.

"I'm so proud of you," I heard Julia tell her little sister as she unwrapped herself from Will's secure arms to hug Lex. I couldn't help but laugh some more.

"Snap … crackle, pop." Elizabeth and I said simultaneously quoting the "Rice krispies" commercial. Everybody started to laugh.

"Hey, did y'all here about what is happening before the dance next Friday?" Conner asked changing the subject. We all looked at him, curious. "Our own little Mandy is going to perform one of the scenes from Romeo and Juliet, the play she is starring in."

Conner sounded very proud. If only he knew.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," all three girls said together.

"But wait, don't you have to audition first?" Elizabeth asked me. I nodded.

"Don't worry Mandy, I talked to Mrs. Bryan, and she said that she could tell that you would be perfect for the part," Julia told me winking.

"Wait, what's her power again?" I asked laughing.

"Well, she has a sort of talent radar, if you will. As soon as she meets you, she just KNOWS what you are good at," Julia replied. I nodded.

"But did you also hear that they canceled the talent show for Halloween?" Alexis piped up. That was news to me

"Yeah I was going to be MC of the whole thing, so now I'm in charge of the back to school bash." Julia almost squeaked with excitement.

"Why did they cancel Halloween?" I asked.

"Because the dance got moved back 2 weeks by the school council, so they wanted some time between the winter wonderland and the back to school bash." Julia and Alexis explained. They were on the school council, their mom made them when they first came to Ravenwood, but thankfully they like it.

"So did you guys have any ideas?" William asked.

"I had an idea … for Amanda." Elizabeth said dragging out my full name. I raised my eyebrows knowing what she was about to say. "Mandy has the best voice I have ever heard; well she has a good voice."

Everybody nodded.

"Ok, Amanda can we hear it?" Mathew and Conner asked. I groaned and shrugged. "Come on," Conner begged.

I sighed. "What song?"

"Fearless, by Taylor Swift," Julia answered.

"What is with you people and Taylor Swift?" I asked sighing. Julia giggled. "Ok, here it goes."

"There's something 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained, there's a glow off the pavement. You walk me to the car, and you know I want to ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot, Yeah."

I finished the first couple of verses and looked at my friends, Elizabeth, Alexis, and Julia were smiling, and Conner and Mathew looked shocked. I laughed awkwardly and sighed just one more time.

I decided to try and avoid a big scene so I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? That was amazing," Conner asked bewildered. I smiled.

"I suddenly got the taste for brownies." I said smiling.

"But we don't have any brownies downstairs."

"I know; I'm going to make some." I said, I ran back to Liz and grabbed her hand pulling her up with me. Before anybody else could say anything we were out the door.


	10. Assemblies were never my thing

"What was that about?" Liz asked when we had finally shut the door. I shrugged.

"You know I don't like big scenes." I told her as we walked to the winding staircase. She laughed.

"So we are going to make some brownies?" Liz asked suddenly. I shrugged again.

"We might have to go to the kitchen, or we could just go ask Mrs. Carrie, the head of kitchen staff." Liz replied. I gasped, Mrs. Carrie was one of my mom's best friends, and before her daughter went to college we were best friends.

"She is head of the kitchen staff? That's so cool, let's go!" I wanted to scream to world. Mrs. Carrie always made us the best food. I got so excited that I grabbed Liz's hand and flew out the door. We were to the double doors of the kitchen in no time.

"Oh my goodness, Elizabeth and Amanda," Mrs. Carrie said as she put something down on the counter. I immediately smelled brownies.

"Did you know we were coming?" Liz gave a sneaky little smirk as she sat down in the nearest chair.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Mrs. Carrie teased as she gave us both big hugs.

"It's so good to see you!" I said as I sat down next to Liz. Mrs. Carrie gave us both slices of brownie. I snuck a bite. "Ohmygosh this is so good."

"I knew you would love them." Mrs. Carrie said. I smiled.

"Can we take some back to the dorm?" I asked. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes.

"That's why I made them," Mrs. Carrie replied. After a half hour of talking we finally left the dining hall and headed back to the dorm.

"Oh what do yah know, it's the twins."

I knew that voice, it was cold, mean, and snooty. "Oh No; It's the wicked bitch of the west!" I cried with mocked fear.

"Oh nice word play," Madison replied wickedly sweet. I rolled my eyes.

"Was there something you wanted?" Elizabeth asked. Madison flipped her hair and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but should I tell you?" she said beating around the bush.

"Oh just quit acting like an idiot and tell us," I sighed. She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"I'm supposed to tell you that your momma called, and there's some big emergency" she said reluctantly putting air quotes around the word "big". I pulled my cell out of my pocket, no missed calls.

"Why would she call the school line?" I asked out loud. Liz shrugged and Madison flipped her hair again.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Madison said as she started to walk away. We ignored Madison and walked back to the dorm and found all the guys gone. We opened the door to Erin watching TV and Alexis lying on the couch. The dogs were fighting over the dog treats on the ground.

"Aren't we a couple people short?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down beside Erin.

"Want some brownies?" I asked changing the subject. Erin extended her slender arm toward the paper plate and grabbed one off of the top. Alexis shook her head "no" so I put them in the fridge.

"The guys left, curfew was 10 minutes ago." Alexis said flipping through TV channels. I looked at the huge wall clock by the window and it said 11:10 pm. I shrugged and grabbed water from the fridge and sat down. "So, Amanda, are you nervous about school on Monday?"

"Well considering that school has been in "session" for a week and I have been unconscious and I have only ever been to a human school, I would say _YEAH_ I'm just a little nervous," I said sarcastically. I sighed; my head hurt just thinking about Monday. I was kind of excited though.

"Well at least you have 2 more days to freak out before Monday," Erin piped up as she took the last little bite of her brownie. I shrugged.

"Look on the bright side; you have almost every class with me and Alexis!" Elizabeth said coming to sit on the couch to hug me; that made me feel a little better.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Your mom called," Erin replied.

"Don't worry …." I started.

"… Madison told us." Elizabeth finished for me. We both gave looks of disgust at the thought of her name.

"Why did that hag tell you?" Alexis asked loudly. I shrugged as I got up and headed towards my room. As I was taking off my necklace and earrings I heard Erin come in and fall back on her pillows.

"You ok," I asked as I sat my jewelry on the bathroom counter.

"Yeah," was all she could mumble.

"I'm going to shower," I told Erin as I headed to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll go after you then," Erin replied. I jumped in the shower and grew sleepier as I got out and pulled my hair into a tight braid.

"Your turn," I said as I opened the door and brushed the dog hair off of my peace sign pajamas. She nodded and went to the bathroom. I sighed as I collapsed on my bed and Zoe jumped up beside me. By the time Erin had gotten out of the shower and ready to go to bed I was out of it.

"Amanda! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to Erin shaking me like crazy.

"What?" I asked sleepily. I really didn't want to wake up. I looked at the clock, 10:00 am. "Come on, it's Saturday!"

"Did you forget about the lunch-in?" Erin asked pointing to the calendar.

"What lunch-in?" I asked struggling to get out of the bed. Erin handed me the calendar. "Ah crap!"

Today was the annual lunch-in for the student body. I totally forgot.

"I have already showered so it's your turn to go in the bathroom, I'll pick out your clothes, and we only have an hour till we are supposed to be at the dining hall." Erin said running into our closets. I sighed and ran to the bathroom. After 30 minutes I had the braid out of my hair, the frizz tamed (though the braid did nothing to my curly hair) and teeth brushed. "Ok, here."

Julia handed me a white denim mini skirt and a dark blue halter top. And after putting on my make-up I slid into some crisp white wedges. I threw on a light sweater as Erin gave her hair one more fluff and handed me some sliver dangly earrings to match my shirt. Then we were heading for the living rooms. I glanced at her outfit and saw she was wearing some white shorts and a light, coral 3 quarter length sleeve cardigan, with some dressy matching flip flops.

"Finally up I see," Alexis and Elizabeth said at the same time. I laughed and nodded. We walked out the door and to the big staircase and slid down. By the time we were to the girl's double doors we were all hyped up. Erin opened the door and almost ran into William. She giggled and took his hand. We all walked farther out the door and met Matthew and Conner.

"Hey Mandy," Conner said as he gave me a hug and started to lead me to the lunch room. We stopped just before the huge doors.

"How has your morning been?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Better … now." He replied. I laughed and took his hand. When we opened the door the dining hall looked … bigger, the roof was dome shaped with chandeliers hanging from it. There were big tables set up all around a big white stage and a big buffet.

"Wow," I heard Alexis murmur. All I could do was smile.

"Follow me please." I turned and saw a kid in a full tuxedo leading our whole group to a big table near the front of the room. I sat down next to Conner and my sister.

"This school certainly knows how to …. Dress up," Elizabeth commented, I nodded in agreement. The room looked incredible.

"BOOM!" we all heard the double doors burst open as we turned to see what the noise was. All in an instant I hated Madison even more as she looked beautiful, making me feel incredibly self conscious. She was wearing a short blue summer dress, down to her thighs with short leggings and white heels. I sucked in my breath and turned my head. Conner and Mathew were still gawking at Madison when I heard Alexis kick them in the shin.

"If she doesn't stop acting like the ice queen she's going to get my heel upside her bleach, blonde head," Erin muttered, that made our table laugh.

I looked at Elizabeth and forced a smile.

"So what are you going to get for lunch Amanda?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure ... what about you?"

"Well I hear the Alfredo is good," she commented staring down at the menu.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to try the Chicken parmesan, you know how Mrs. Carrie makes it," I replied. I put the menu in the middle of the table and looked at everybody else. Then I got to thinking, none of this would have been possible if I didn't turn 15 two years ago. That's when this all started, it runs in my family, running and materializing, those powers have been passed down time and time again. I had to be the one to get the big responsibility of the elements, but right now I didn't mind.

"Mandy, are you listening?"

"What?" I asked snapping back to reality. I looked around and there was a waiter beside me asking for my order. "Oh, I'm sorry; yes I'll have the chicken parmesan."

"You seem a little … distracted lately," Conner said giving me a suspicious look.

"Do I? I'm sorry." I tried to send him a reassuring smile, but I'm not so sure he bought it. I had to admit I was worried but I wasn't sure why, I just had a bad feeling.

"So, tell me about your family, you've met mine, or what's left of it." Alexis inquired, getting my attention, "Saying "Mrs. Bennett" sounds so formal."

"Okay, shall we start with my mother then? Her full name is Caroline Marie Ross Bennett, but most people just call her Carol Bennett or Carol Ross." I said.

"Aw that's a pretty name!" Erin jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah my mom and dad are partners in a private practice …" Elizabeth started.

"Called "Bennett Medical Center"," I finished.

"She works there as part owner and as Head Nurse." Elizabeth said.

"So wait … What's her power then?" Conner asked me.

"Well she has the power of healing and Materializing," I replied.

"That sounds interesting," The guys said.

"Yeah, I know all of the nurses, and half of the doctors there." I said bumping Lizzie with my shoulder, "I was at the hospital way more than Lizzie over here; I always wanted to be a nurse just like my mommy."

"Yeah, but you were there mostly because you got hurt so much, you're the klutz remember?" she laughed bumping me back. I laughed, I was very well known at B.M.C.

"Yeah, we found that out real soon," Alexis and Erin laughed. I could feel myself blush. "So tell us about your dad."

"Well, my dad's name is Michael Douglas Bennett, but most people call him Mike Bennett, Or sometimes Doug; depending on how well you know him." I replied.

"Doug and Carol, ha that sounds familiar," Alexis whispered to me laughing. I smiled.

"Anyway … He is the other owner to B.M.C. and his power is running; his specialty in medicine is pediatrics." I replied.

"So are you close to your dad or your mom?" Erin asked.

I looked at Lizzie and smiled. "I'm very close to my mom; Elizabeth is the daddy's girl."

That made her smile. "According to our parents, they had to choose one of us to take care of. Apparently we were a lot of trouble as kids; and even though we were "Partners in crime" we still had our own personal needs, mostly at the same time, if you can imagine that."

"So I happened to prefer my mom over my dad when I was little so she got me and dad got Liz. We were all happy with that arrangement so it just stuck." I breathed.

"So what do they look like?" Alexis asked. Liz got out her cell phone and I got out my wallet. I always carried a family photo with me everywhere. My photo was of my family at our dad's family's house in the mountains. I always loved this picture, it always made me smile. My dad had his tan arm around my mom, his golden brown hair windblown, and a big smile on his face. His brown eyes seemed to be staring right at you; his other arm was around Elizabeth. He was wearing my mom's favorite shirt, a baby blue and white striped polo with brown khaki shorts. My mom had her hand in my dad's and had her arms around me. Her super curly brown hair was flowing around her face, considering that the wind was blowing. Her blue-green eyes were bright and happy, mirroring the perfect smile on her face. She was wearing the green t-shirt that we had gotten her for her last birthday, it had dark and light green swirls and stripes all over it, and she looked beautiful in it. She had on dark blue jeans to match. I was hugging my mom with all my might. My hair pretty much looked like an exact match to my mom's only it was the color of my dad's; golden brown. My mother's eyes staring back at me, and I had always been proud to get that from her. But the smile on my face was all my own. I wore a blue t-shirt with a big green smiley face on it with a pair of dark blue jean shorts. The silver "A" necklace that my parents gave to me when I was a baby was very visible against the blue material. Elizabeth had her hand around mine and my dad's hand. Her pretty straight blonde hair was half blown into my father's face. She had my father's eyes, and shared my smile. She was wearing a purple "I love rock" t-shirt with faded jean shorts. Her matching "E" necklace stood out to me as well. In that moment we looked more like each other than ever. We looked like a true family against the sun set in the background.

I passed the picture one way around the table while Lizzie passed her phone the other way. I knew which picture she was showing … her favorite picture.

The picture that she took of my parents and me … she prefers to be behind the camera rather than in front of it.

It was taken in the fall … red and yellow leaves falling and littering the ground. We were all in long sleeves and sweaters for the most part. My mother was wearing a dark, emerald green sweater. Her arms around my shoulders, her hand on my dad's hand, her curly hair windblown around her face. A soft smile rested on her mouth and her eyes were sparkling. I knew that her eyes were locked on my Father's eyes … it was a picture that showed their love. I also knew that they faced each other, even though their arms were around me. My dad had his face pinned on my mom, a huge smile on his face, making his eyes crinkle to where you could just see his big brown eyes. His blonde hair, shining in the fall sun, was standing out against his light gray pullover sweater. I was wearing my navy blue long sleeve shirt, plain, making my just barely visible necklace stick out. My head was tipped towards my parents … looking at them lovingly. I had the biggest smile of my life on my face that day. I had my arms resting over theirs, my hair almost covering everything, Bright in the sun.

It was one of my favorite pictures … and I know Elizabeth loved it the most.

"WOW," The table murmured. Elizabeth and I smiled.

"You look so much like your mom!" Conner looked at me and said.

"Liz, you look more like your dad!" Matthew mused.

"Well it's been said that most of the time your features favor the parent that you've been around a lot." William informed us.

"And where did you hear that from?" Alexis pressed him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, I just think that you guys look a lot like your parents … and you especially look your mom, Mandy." Erin interrupted. I rolled me eyes … I knew it was true but I heard it a lot. Talking about my mom made me realize how much I missed her.

"Excuse me, welcome to Ravenwood's annual school lunch-in" a voice came from the stage …

I looked up and saw the headmistress speaking into the microphone.

"As most of you know, the lunch-in is a vital event to the successful beginning of every school year here. During this time we get acquainted with our fellow students, and introduce our new students." Mrs. Smith informed us. "To start things off I think that it is only sensible to introduce our newest students to the school."

She was handed a scroll from a slim woman with black/brown hair, a woman that I knew to be Mrs. Whitlock, Biology and science. She cleared her voice and spoke quite loudly.

"First we have Claire Addison," She boomed. A petite girl with long brown hair got up and headed for the stage. She had very rosy cheeks that stood out against her pale freckled skin. Her green eyes were piercing. "Claire is an empathic sophomore here at Ravenwood ... and for those of you that don't know, and empath is a person that can read feelings." Claire smiled and blushed a little. "Is it possible for you to demonstrate some of your power?"

She nodded. "Umm could I get a volunteer from the audience?"

Half of the crowd raised their hands. "Umm you." She said pointing to Elizabeth. Elizabeth got up from her seat and made it up the stairs. "Ok please sit in this chair." Claire asked pointing to the nearest chair onstage. Elizabeth took a seat and braced herself. "Ok, now close your eyes and become calm."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a big breath. Claire closed her eyes and put her hand in from of Elizabeth's head. "Ok now whatever color that Elizabeth glows, that is how she is feeling, so hold on."

Suddenly Elizabeth started to glow yellow. "Well it seems that Elizabeth is … bored."

Everybody in the audience laughed. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, you may sit down now." Mrs. Smith said coming up behind them. As Elizabeth and Claire took their seats Mrs. Smith went over the remaining A's. About 20 minutes later she called out "Next we have the renowned Elizabeth and Amanda Bennett." The whole school started to cheer. I laughed as Elizabeth and I walked up the stairs to the stage. "It wasn't long ago that their parents were the same age and standing on this very stage. Many of the older teachers remember that pair, Caroline Marie Ross and Michael Douglas Bennett. We never thought that sweet, straight "A" Carol would be the one to fall for the big trouble maker and goof Mike. But enough about them, let's meet their children." Mrs. Smith rambled smiling the entire time. She looked like she was reliving memories. She put her arm around Elizabeth, "This is Elizabeth Taylor Bennett, youngest if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, by 2 minutes," Lizzie replied smiling.

"And this is her twin sister Amanda Marie Bennett," the Headmaster said placing her other arm around me. "You both look so much like your parents."

We both smiled. "Thank you."

"I hope you two can live up to expectations," Mrs. Whitlock Came laughing from the side.

"Ok the floor is yours," Mrs. Smith said bowing out.

"Hi," I said awkwardly to the crowd, and all they did was laugh. I snuck a look at Madison and she was rolling her eyes and snickering at us. I sighed. "Umm as you just heard and probably already know from other reasons, I'm Amanda."

"And I'm Elizabeth."

"Umm my power is running," I said. Then I took a run around the school and was back before the wind had time to settle. I heard a bunch of "wow's" and "cool". When I got back to the stage all of my teachers were smiling at me. "AND the elements."

I could hear the teachers and students discussing this. To get their attention I decided to use fire. I set my hands in front of me and out of no where fire spurted from my hands. My hands felt like they were on fire, which they WERE. I made sure that no one got hurt by making the fire going in between the rows of students. It pretty much got EVERYONE'S attention.

"Whoa!" The whole school screamed. I closed my eyes and took a breath, and just as suddenly as the fire came, the fire stopped. Then the whole school cheered. I looked over to one of the juniors, and a very pretty African American girl that I knew as Linda brown, gave me two thumbs up. Linda had been helping me control my powers over the last few days. Her power was mind reading. _How'd I do?_ I thought. She gave me a fake head nod; looking sad.

_You did great. You're really starting to get it down. _I heard her voice in my head. I shot her a confused look. She just laughed. _ "I have ways of communicating. Hey get back to the school, your keeping them waiting._

"So do you guys want to see more?" Elizabeth asked. The crowd screamed. I laughed and flicked my fingers, water flowed out into the air, circling the room and making different shapes around different tables. A lot of the students were trying to touch it and having fun playing with it. Elizabeth nudged me and pointed to our table. Erin and Alexis were waving and flicking water at each other. I waved back and flicked water at the table, hitting everybody sitting there. I took another breath and the water was sucked back into my fingertips. The crowd was still cheering.

"Ok, wind is next!" Elizabeth said hyping up the crowd. I looked at her.

"You don't have to do this, it doesn't have to be a big thing, what about YOUR powers?" I pressed her.

"I don't mind, you're more powerful and you're also my big sister, I care more about you. Plus I know that you can hype them up for me too." She replied with a hug. I smiled. "Come on, they're getting restless."

I sighed and waved my hand. A subtle breeze erupted inside the dining hall and made everybody's hair fly around. It felt good in the stuffy room. I flicked my hand again and the wind stopped.

The crowd started to boo. I laughed and held my hand out and rocks started to appear flying around my head. I laughed and then started to struggle as I started to show off by picking up the big slab of rock that the middle of the room was resting on. Elizabeth sat her hand on my shoulder and I dropped it, the rock fell and the room shook. Then the crowd started to scream. I looked back at the teachers and they were smiling and clapping for me. I smiled back at them. "And that's the end of the show!"

"Ok everybody; please make some noise for my baby sister Elizabeth Bennett!" I yelled trying to recruit some followers. The crowd started to clap.

"Ok, my power is materializing." She replied. "Umm what would you like?"

"A new pair of Gucci sunglasses!" Madison called from the back … glaring at Amanda. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. In the middle of her table, Madison got her request … a pair of Gucci sunglasses appeared out of thin air. The crowd clapped like crazy. We bowed and ran off the stage.

"Good job," Erin said patting us on the back and laughing. I rolled my eyes and sat down. After about another hour we were finally done.

"Ok that concludes our new students, I know you all must be hungry, I know I am." Mrs. Smith said standing up from the teachers table at the front of the room. "Let's eat!"

She clapped her hands and food appeared on every table. We all got exactly what we ordered.

"Cool" Elizabeth and I whispered. I picked up my fork and took a bite, it was like traveling back home. It was absolutely delicious.

"I will only take up a few more minutes of your Saturday. I would appreciate it if you would all get to know some of our newer students." Mrs. Smith boomed. "Many of them are not from around here so please do your best to make them welcome. Ok you are dismissed!"

We all started to file out of the dining hall at a rather fast rate. In a matter of seconds it was deserted besides teachers. Our group was one of the last to file out.

"So what do y'all want to do today?" Alexis piped up. We all shrugged.

"Well it's not much of a day is it? Only a few hours until dark," Mathew replied from Elizabeth's side.

"He does have a point," I whispered softly. Everybody looked down at me. "What?"

"Nothing," they all said.

"You know, I'm rather tired. I think I'm going to go to the dorm." I told them as I walked toward our dorm. Conner ran after me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pinned me against the side of the dorm.

"Nothing, I'm just sore still, I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Are you sure that you don't want to go get a check up or something?" he asked concerned. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being so helpful, but I'm fine." I told him. He gave me a look. "Honest."

He bought it. "Ok, just let me know when you are feeling better."

I nodded and turned into the main room and walked up the winding staircase. I opened the door to my dorm and was greeted by 3 happy puppies.

"Hey guys. Hey Stella." I said petting my dog. I made it as far as the bed before I collapsed.


	11. dreams, or nightmares?

I pulled up the covers as all three dogs jumped on the bed and got situated on me. As soon as I closed my eyes I was thrown into a vivid dream. And I'm almost positive that it was not a dream.

It started with things that had already happened. I wasn't reliving them but looking over them.

"I have to go, I know Matthew, and he is probably very worried. She blocked him from the shield as well." Conner whispered. "Be careful Amanda, Madison is one of the most powerful students we have here, not many people stand up to her… if their smart."

I watched from above as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace, and then he lightly placed his lips to mine. He finally pulled away and caressed my cheek with his hand, and I watched myself smile like a complete idiot, which made him laugh. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him again. His free hand stroked my hair as my arms hugged his chest, Then he pulled the slightest bit away. He kissed my head. "Be safe, Love bird," he took one last look at me and ran the opposite way.

Suddenly the picture changed in a "Whoosh" as I moved forward.

"Hey isn't that Amanda?" Alexis whispered to her sister and Elizabeth pointing to a figure moving to the drama room. I was standing beside Conner and Elizabeth outside of the coffee shop at the side of the dining hall; they were sitting at one of the bigger tables nearest the field. I turned to the figure of a girl walking across the field. She was wearing an oversized navy blue hoodie with the hood up on her head so her face was hard to see. She had on a white mini skirt. I looked down and it was an exact match to the one I had on. I knew it was me. I had changed out of my wedge heels into a pair of black converse. I had one hand on the hoodie trying to hide my face from the view my friends had and 3 leashes in the other. On the other end of the leashes were Stella, Ayla, and Izzy. I turned my head to look over at table and immediately turned my head back.

"Looks like it. I thought she didn't feel well," Elizabeth whispered suspiciously back. I wondered what I was up too, and I knew that I would find out later because we were all wearing the exact same clothes from today. I looked over at Conner and he had his eyes pinned on me. He got out his phone and hit a few buttons before placing the phone to his ear. I looked from him to the me getting closer and closer to edge of the main building. I watched intently as I got out my cell phone and hit a button before putting it back into the pocket of the sweat shirt. I turned back to Conner; he had taken the phone from his ear and dropped it on the table and watched me go behind the school at a rather fast pace.

"Whose hoodie is that?" Erin asked quietly.

The picture started to fade and there was another "Whoosh". When I was able to focus again, I was sitting in the red velvet chairs of the drama room. I was sitting beside Mrs. Bryan who was coaching some kids on stage.

I looked at the stage and my stomached dropped. I saw myself, but who I was with made me feel so guilty. A guy with tousled auburn hair and a tan complexion was standing on stage. He had on black and red vans and a Clemson t-shirt. I knew him as Justin Williams. The only problem was that he had his hands tangled in my hair and his lips crushing mine. My hands were around his neck, the hoodie had fallen off around my feet. My hair was windblown, as if from running. Both of our eyes were closed, and I only stayed long enough to see the kiss intense as my hands pushed him closer to me. Then I was "Whooshed" to somewhere else, which was fine with me.

"Carol, Don't you let go Ok?" I saw my dad trying as hard as he could to hold on to something that was over the side of a cliff. As soon as I heard him say this I almost threw up. I ran to the edge and saw a sight that I never wanted to see again.

My mom was dangling over the side, holding on to my dad with all her might. She looked down and then whipped her now straight black hair out of her face as she looked back at my dad.

"Well, I wasn't planning on Michael," She said sarcastically. She was trying to use her feet to climb up the mountain but her Reeboks kept slipping.

"And why can't you help again?" dad asked agitated.

"Because it's all a part of the stupid prophecy," she croaked.

"Why did our girls have to be so … special," dad said searching for the right word. Mom tried her best to shrug.

"Now is probably a good time to apologize," Dad said struggling to hold mom up.

"Apologize for what?" Mom replied.

"For a lot of things."

"Don't do this to me Doug," mom said tearing up.

"Do what?" dad asked confused.

"Apologize for the little things, like we won't come out of this, don't do it. We will find a way to get out of this." She said confidently.

"Wait a second …" dad interjected.

"What?" mom stumbled.

"You called me Doug," dad whispered.

"Yeah, it's your name isn't it?" mom said desperately trying to climb up.

"You haven't called me that in a while," dad said pulling more of her up.

"Michael Douglas Bennett, we will have plenty of time to relive memories later, pull me up first!" mom yelled at him.

She shot him a look, I didn't see it but it seemed to make him motivated. He had her up and standing next to me in less than seconds.

"Thank you."

"Caroline, Are you ok?" dad asked her. She replied with a kiss, it surprised dad, he fell back a little. She had his shirt bunched in her hands but let it go as her arms traveled to his neck. I smiled but it quickly fell. As soon as she did this, she fell. Just a straight drop. Dad caught her of course, but she didn't wake up.

"Carol?" dad asked trying to revive her. "Caroline? Caroline Marie Ross, Don't do this to me!"

"Amanda," She whispered trying to get up, "And I'm a Bennett remember, Carol Marie Ross Bennett."

That was the last thing she could muster before fainting again. Dad gathered her up in his arms.

"Amanda, Ok, Don't worry Carol, Amanda will be here soon," dad whispered to my mom. He stood up and started to run, faster than I've ever seen him run. I turned around as dad was out of sight with my mom and puked my guts out.

"MOM!" I woke up screaming for my mom, I was sweating and had the sheets bunched up in my hands. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I ran to the sink and splashed some cold water in my face. I looked at the wall clock; it said 3:30pm. I sighed and trooped to the living room. I walked over to the bookshelf and opened the bottom cabinet. I picked up the glowing glass ball sitting on the holder. As soon as I touched it the color changed from silver to a bright blue. I took a deep breath.

"Show me Carol Bennett," I told it. Suddenly the globe started to glow even brighter. I held it near a blank wall, and the light projected on to it. And 5 seconds later it was as if I was projecting a movie. I saw my mom sleeping in the on-call room at the hospital. She was laying on the bottom bunks on one of the beds. Even asleep she looked exhausted, the way she does when she takes a double shift. I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong so I didn't shut off the "Sphere of dreams" just yet.

"Carol?" somebody called as they opened the door.

"What? Yeah … I'm up," she mumbled into the pillow. She clearly had no intention of waking up.

"Doug is on the phone for you," I recognized Mrs. Cali's voice. She was one of the nurses at the hospital.

"Oh, ok, hold on." Mom called sleepily. She stumbled out of the bed to the phone hanging on the wall.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone. "Hey honey."

She paused, listening. "Well my shift doesn't end for …" she looked at her watch, "Oh, about 15 minutes."

"No, no traumas in the last 20 minutes, but hey you know how many last minutes ones we get." She paused again. "That's true, Cali started 10 minutes ago."

"I know, but it was my choice to stay on again today." She stopped in mid sentence. "Fine, after all I only have 5 minutes left anyway, talking to you has wasted some of my time."

She sat down on the bed listening intently to my dad. "Doug, no, you don't have to do that …"

She sighed and put the phone up. She put her head in her hands and sighed again, Mom yawned and layed back down on the bed. 2 minutes later the door opened again.

"Carol," dad whispered as he walked into the room. My mom had a smile on her face. "Carol."

He was getting closer and closer to her. I looked at my phone, 3:45. Just as my dad layed next to her on the bed, I shut it off.

"Done," I whispered as the light retreated back to the sphere. I carefully placed the glass ball back on its pedestal and closed the cabinet door. I walked into my room just as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Amanda?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mrs. Bryan?" I asked confused.

"I have ways Amanda," she said as if she was reading my mind, I wondered how she got my number. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is," I told her truthfully. She laughed.

"Could you come to my room and audition for me? You've already got the part but its school protocol for you to audition first." She said in a hurry.

"Sure, I mean I need all the practice I can get right?" I said getting nervous.

"Yeah, so be in my room in 15 minutes; bring the dogs if you want. Oh and you are going to practice the big scene that I added with Justin."

"Oh, and what is that?" I asked curious.

"Well it's a kiss scene," she replied sheepishly. I suddenly felt nauseous.

"OH, Ok." I said trying to sound indifferent, "See you in 15 minutes then."

"Oh, one more thing, it's a closed set, aside from people actually in the show I don't want anybody else in there. Tell your sister I'm sorry, I know how much she wanted to see it." Mrs. Bryan told in an apologetic tone.

I hung up with my drama teacher and sighed deeply. I kicked off my shoes and walked into the closet grabbing my converse, just like in my dream. After I put them on I walked over to the window, and low and behold my friends were sitting at a table at the café. I felt a little better knowing that the kiss I saw was a part of the show rather than by choice. Before I looked away I noticed that it was drizzling. I walked into the closet and found my dad's old blue hoodie. My dream was starting to make sense now.

"Ruff," I heard from my bed. I turned around and three heads popped up from under the covers. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, come on." I laughed. I hooked up the pups and walked out the door. By the time I was at the front door the rain had slowed to a mist. I pulled the hood over my head so I wouldn't have to deal with the problem of de- frizzing my hair. I sighed and set out. I tried to keep looking forward while traveling across the big field but found that impossible. I caught myself numerous times sneaking looks at the café. And just like my dream I knew at once when I was compromised. I turned my head slightly and saw both Erin and Elizabeth staring right at me. I quickly whipped my head around and started to walk faster. By the time I reached the drama room on the other side of the school I was out of breath.

"You're early, but that's ok," Mrs. Bryan called from the door. I smiled. "Oh, you can put the dogs over there."

She said pointing to a large room in the back of the room. I nodded as I put up the gate that was laid by the door. The dogs seemed to be happy enough playing in the room with the toys Mrs. Bryan had put in there.

"So, you ready?" a voice asked me walking up behind me. I turned around right into Justin, "Ha, obviously."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, so what do I have to do?"

"Well you can start by auditioning and then we can do some real practicing." Mrs. Bryan called from the red velvet chairs. I nodded and grabbed the script that Justin offered me and headed to the stage.


	12. Tis the east, and Juliet is the sun

"Ok, where would you like me to start?" I asked flipping through the script.

"I think it's only appropriate to start with the beginning, Juliet's first lines."

"Ok," I replied flipping to the first few pages. Before I started I saw Taylor come from back where the dogs were, grabbing a script.

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me." Mrs. Bryan read; she was amazing in my opinion.

"Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! What ladybird! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Taylor recited perfectly.

"How now? Who calls?" I replied.

"Your mother," Taylor read.

"Madame, I am here. What is your will?" I looked up and Conner was looking through the big window by the door. I smiled.

"This is the matter Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret. Nurse come back again; I have remeb'red me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age." I read with Mrs. Bryan.

"Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour."

"She's not fourteen," Mrs. Bryan replied to Taylor's character.

"Ok, that's enough Amanda. I would like to skip to the first meeting of Romeo and Juliet." I flipped the pages a few times and came to the page.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gently fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Justin portrayed Romeo, walking up the stage steps.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm Is holy palmers' kiss." I read.

"Have not saints' lips, and holy palmers too?" Romeo replied.

"Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in pray'r" Juliet said.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Justin said in character edging closer to me.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd," Justin said finally right beside me. I didn't like what the next part said.

"Ok, see if we can live with this, "He kisses her", come on." Mrs. Bryan coached us. Justin placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me slightly. Then he placed his lips on mine. I heard Mrs. Bryan saying "Remember you're young, in love, but forbidden. BE the characters, Feel what Romeo feels, Feels what Juliet feels."

Justin was gentle, but forceful at the same time, he wouldn't let me move at all. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as the jacket fell off of my arms. When he finally lifted his lips he had some of my lip gloss on his upper lip.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," I said disoriented.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again." Justin almost whispered leaning close to my face, he had to kiss me again, crap. He pressed himself to me once more, seeming to be a little more enthusiastic this time. I wished that this would hurry and be over with.

"You kiss by th' book," I replied, dizzy again. This time Justin had lip gloss on the corner of his mouth. I looked at the window and Conner was gone. I sighed.

"That was EXELLENT!" Mrs. Bryan cried. I smiled. "You really know your lines Amanda; you are very good at this particular part! I think that's good for one day. Great job everybody."

"You did so well!" Taylor cried as she came up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks!" I replied as she started to walk away.

I picked up my jacket and ran to the door. "Conner?" I cried out. Within seconds he was behind me.

"Looking for me?" he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Yeah, you disappeared on me." I replied just as quiet.

"Come on, let's go get the dogs," he said avoiding my gaze and my statement. I sighed and followed him. The journey across the field was long and quiet, Conner didn't say a word. I was thankful when we finally got the dogs put up in their pin.

"So, tell me … what's on your mind?" I asked casually as we sat on the grass, leaning against one of the walls of the dorm.

"Watching him kiss you," he shuddered, "I didn't like it. I know it was in the script, I've read the story before, but still."

I laid my head on his chest. "Well it was no fun kissing him either. I hadn't planned on that at all."

Conner laughed. "Well, get used to it. That play isn't on until the end of the year, there will be more kisses to come."

"The only kisses I like are these right here," I whispered getting closer to his face. I felt him chuckle as I pressed my lips to his.

"Yeah, they are pretty nice," he teased. I smiled knowing that he was in a better mood. "But it looked like Justin was enjoying himself." Conner said sounding angry.

"It felt like it too," I replied. "Wait, isn't he your friend?"

"Ha! NO, not now, smooching my girlfriend is not what I call a friend quality." He said glaring into the distance.

"Well, I don't like him … anymore. He's kind of forceful, when he kisses anyway. I thought he would never let me come up for air." I whispered to myself. Conner stiffened up beside me. I suddenly wished I had never said anything.

"So …" I said changing the subject.

"You were fantastic in there though. Very believable. Juliet is a part that you were born to play, but next time you kiss him, try not to be so … what's the word … responsive? Ah it's close enough." Conner said trying yet again to sound indifferent.

"Whatever do you mean." I teased. He gave me a look. "Oh come on, don't be mad."

He just sighed. "I could never be mad at you, never. I'm mad at … the situation; because I know that you will have to kiss him a lot, and I don't necessarily like it."

I squeezed his hand. "Will it make you feel any better if you knew that each time he kissed me, I wished terribly for it to be you?"

"So much," was his simple reply.

"I will always wish it was you, they mean nothing, HE means nothing. But YOU are my life." I whispered back to him.

"You mean everything to me," he whispered against the base of my neck, "And I know, I just get jealous from time to time."

I stifled a laugh. I trembled as his nose trailed up my neck and across my jaw.

"AWWW so sweet! Uh don't mean to break up the party but, you do know that it is dinnertime right?"

I sighed and looked into the face of Madison and her evil clones. "What do you want? Can't you see we're kind of busy?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't resist but disturb you," she replied sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, ha ha, you accomplished it, leave now!" I said trying not to yell. She flipped her hair and winked at Conner as she walked away.

"Witch!" I yelled thinking of another word. I looked at my clock and it was 6:30. I sighed again.

"Hey, it's ok Amanda." Conner said from my side.

"You ready for dinner?" I asked sarcastically. He kissed me once more and I felt dizzy. When he finally let up, I had to catch my breath.

"No, but oh well I guess."

He helped me up and put his arm around me as we headed once again for the dining hall.

I woke up the next morning feeling perfect. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well you aren't really doing much with US now are you?" Erin said with a smirk on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh we heard about your little audition yesterday," Elizabeth replied trying to hold back her laughter.

"It certainly was … interesting." I told them. "But can we change the subject please?"

"Ok, so what do you want to do today?" Alexis simply asked. I shrugged.

"Hey, Elizabeth … could you conjure up a swimming pool?" Erin asked with a devious smile on her face.

"A swimming pool? Yeah … I can, but why?" Elizabeth called from her room.

"Well it's, about 90 degrees outside and I'm sure that other people will enjoy it AND it's a way to keep cool," Erin reasoned. I heard Lizzie sigh.

"Fine!"

I heard a big splash and looked outside the window. On the edge of the field nearest the dorms was a HUGE in-ground swimming pool. "Whoa." I whispered. It was complete with 4 diving boards and a life guard stand. "Nice Liz" I commented as she came out to examine her work.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Erin cried as she ran out of our room in her swim suit.

"I thought that was back when we were ten?" Alexis called as her daring sister jumped of our two story window into the deep pool. She turned to me with a frightened look on her face. "Tell me you helped her fall?"

"Yeah … she is fine … the water felt like clouds to her," I laughed as I watched Erin come up from her big jump. "Come on, before Erin does something really stupid."

We all laughed as we walked into the closet, each grabbing a swim suit.

"Wait! We forgot something!" Elizabeth cried suddenly.

"What?" Alexis and I asked. She just smiled. Suddenly a bull horn appeared in her hand. She ran out of the room and not long after we heard "POOL PARTY!" come from the window. I laughed as she walked back in the room.

"Nice," I simply said.

She stuck up her nose and changed into her swim suit. When I finally had mine on Alexis and Elizabeth had already left the room. I slid into the blue and brown flowered tube top and bottoms. I walked to the window and laughed at the sight below me. Almost everybody was in the humongous pool. I took a deep breath and jumped. When I hit the water I felt as if I had dove into a pool of jelly rather than a deep pool of water. I swam to one side of the pool and emerged.

"Nice jump," Taylor said swimming up next to me. I smiled.

"Ha thanks," I replied.

"So your sister got hot or what?" she laughed pointing around the pool.

"Something like that," I said. Taylor said goodbye since she heard someone call her name. I sighed and snatched up a blue blowup body length pool floatie. I laid on the floatie, thankful that nobody was pushing me around anymore so I could enjoy the pool. After about 5 minutes I found myself drifting off to sleep. That didn't last long because in the middle of very good dream I was splashed. "Uhh!" I yelled falling off the float into the deep water. I watched the water ripple as three guys "cannon balled" into the pool. I grumbled under my breath, knowing who it was. "What the heck was that for?"

I swam up to the surface and looked around with anger in my eyes. I saw ALMOST everyone that I expected to see. "William, Mathew, and Justin … I should have known."

They swam next to me and laughed. "I'm sorry, did we disturb you?"

"Yeah, a little," I replied to Mathew. I flicked my fingers and Mathew suddenly disappeared under the water. "Oops" I whispered.

"Oh, its war now." Mathew said coming up behind me. I turned my head, searching.

"Erin, Elizabeth, Alexis … help!" By now Mathew and Justin had me on their shoulders, aiming for the water. Erin winked at me and disappeared.

"Ahh!" William called out just as he was about to push me off. Erin had appeared behind him, dunking his head in the water. Alexis created a shield around me as Elizabeth wacked the remaining two guys with a pool noodle.

"A little help here," Elizabeth called. I snapped my fingers and Justin and Mathew flew up into the air on water spouts. Alexis let me down and we all gathered on floaties and enjoyed the pool to our selves; seeing as everybody else left. I looked at my phone that was sitting beside the pool, lunch time; no wonder. I closed my eyes.

"Hey Elizabeth could I have a drink?" I asked with my hand held open. She just rolled her eyes and barely moved her finger and a Hawaiian themed cup with a little umbrella materialized in my hand. I took a sip, "Ah, sweet tea."

I pushed myself over to the edge of the pool and sat down my cup. I sighed and laid my head back, trying to relax. "Ahh crap!" I grumbled as I felt a droplet of water fall on my face. In no time the water came faster and harder. "I forgot that it rained a lot in the fall."

It rained for pretty much the rest of the day. We all spent the day in our dorm. Erin, Alexis, Elizabeth, Mathew, William, Justin and me made our huge dorm feel very tiny. We watched a bunch of movies, played card games, twister, anything we could to pass the day while it rained. I noticed that not once did I see or hear from Conner. That didn't bother me … at first. But when dinner came around and he was missing from the dining hall, I got suspicious. But I decided to put it behind me and by the time I went to bed I had forgotten about it.

"Beep, Beep, Beep." I shut off my alarm and checked the clock, 7am. I took a big yawn and headed for the shower. "Good morning."

Erin smiled up at me as I walked into the bathroom. I sighed and climbed into the shower. I took longer than usual, trying to prolong the time before the beginning of my first day.


End file.
